Lost
by slythermallow
Summary: The new school year at Hogwarts starts with an unexpected bang. The much hated potions master Severus Snape finds himself lost in a forest where magic is ineffective, and to make matters worse he is stuck with the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy. Can they put the hate behind them and work together to fight for their lives? Or will hate burn too fiercely. No horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts express pulled away from the platform for the 4th time as the long journey towards Hogwarts began, the now 14 year old fourth years looked at each other with anticipation, although Harry seemed quieter than normal. Ron hung out the window and waved frantically as the remaining Weasley's on the platform faded into the distance. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends over dramatic farewell and turned her nose into a textbook.

"Harry, look at this, there's a new broom that will beat even yours" Ron said throwing the quidditch magazine at Harry's face, catching him completely off guard the book smacked Harry in the face and brought him back to the present. Harry instantly glared at him and picked up the magazine "sorry, mate, you were supposed to catch it" he shrugged.

"Sorry Ron, I'm just not awake yet" he said offering Ron a small smile before looking curiously at the magazine.

The door slid open and they were greeted by the trolly witch "anything from the trolly, dears?" she asked and Harry and Ron instantly smirked at each other before opening their mouths to start their order, Hermione rolled her eyes as her two friends purchased half of the entire trolly. Harry smiled happily, the memories of Privet Drive were fading by the second; he was on his way back to Hogwarts and soon the terror of Uncle Vernon and the lack of food would be a distant memory, he sunk his teeth into a chocolate frog and savoured the taste.

"You're both disgusting" Hermione said slapping her textbook down on the seat next to her "it's half past 9 in the morning, we've not even eaten breakfast yet" she said and Ron shrugged.

"Who cares, Hermione, stop being a bore" he said being met instantly by her glare.

"What did you get up to this summer, Hermione?" Harry asked to change the subject quickly before they ended up fighting.

"I went to Italy for a week with my parents to study the history and the language, it was amazing" she said dreamily as the memories of authentic Italian cooking and old buildings flashed through her mind.

"Hola!" Ron said.

"That's Spanish, Ronald" she replied rolling her eyes.

"I know, I'm winding you up" he said throwing a chocolate frog at her.

"What about you, Harry?" she asked ignoring the chocolate.

"I just stayed home like normal" he shrugged, he didn't really want to talk about his summer, if he could he would obliviate himself and pretend it never happened.

All three of them turned around as the door slid open again and Malfoy appeared with his two henchmen standing either side of him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snapped instantly and Malfoy sniggered.

"Oh how disappointing, boys" he said addressing his henchmen "the three musketeers have returned to grace us with their stupidity for another year" he said grinning at his insult as his two friends laughed supportively.

"Considering Hermione gets the highest grade in every class, if she's stupid what does that make you?" Harry asked getting to his feet and Malfoy instantly looked lost for what to say, his face grew angrier as he eyed Harry but it was obvious Harry wasn't planning on backing down.

"That shut you up, didn't it?" Ron asked.

"Oh shut up, Weasley" he snapped "anyway I just stopped by to let you know my father has, again, supplied the Slytherin team with new broom sticks and we look forward to competing with you in the near future" he said smugly.

"Well it's a shame your father can't buy talent because then maybe we would have something to compete against" Harry sneered and again Malfoy was taken aback.

"Powerful brooms none of you can control? Thank your Dad for making it easier for us this year" Ron said smirking.

"Well at least I have a parent to buy me things" he said "you both look like you've been living rough for the entire summer" he said his voice laced with disgust, they hadn't yet changed into their robes and were still in casual clothes.

"Oh bog off, Malfoy!" Harry snapped instantly feeling self-conscious, his clothes were too big for him after losing weight and stained after a summer of chores and he instantly felt self-conscious.

"Hit a nerve, Potter? No wonder" he scoffed watching as Harry grew uncomofrtable.

"INCOMING!" A cry shouted and a ball of black liquid exploding over Malfoy's head, he instantly let out a cry and they all dived for cover, except for Ron, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh sorry, Draco" Fred said appearing from further down the carriage.

"We didn't see you" George said catching up, Ron had to fight the urge to laugh as the blonde Slytherin stood there coated in thick, black liquid.

"What is this?" he demanded "it stinks"

"Our latest experiment" George said proudly.

"It's basically a very smelly water balloon" Fred explained and Ron finally burst out laughing, he had plenty of experience with this invention over the summer and he knew first-hand how long the smell would take to fade.

"My suit is ruined!" Malfoy shouted.

"Get daddy to buy you a new one?" Ron teased.

"My father will hear about this" he hissed.

"Great, while you're complaining thank him for the brooms" Ron smiled and the blonde let out a defeated cry before turning and banging right into a larger, black figure.

"Move!" he shouted but his eyes instantly grew wide when he looked up to see Professor Snape watching him, his facial expressions showed he was less than amused.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded crinkling his nose at the disgusting scent.

"It was all them, they attacked me!" Malfoy cried and his two goons nodded in agreement.

"Potter!" he hissed "why is it whenever something goes wrong you're to blame?" he sneered.

"It wasn't me, Sir" Harry tried explaining but he was instantly cut enough.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your simple minded excuses" he hissed, even the sight of Harry Potter made his blood boil, he just saw the spawn of James Potter arrogantly looking back at him and to make matters worse this was the amplified version of James potter; he was famous, pampered at school and no doubt a spoiled brat at home, the thought made him sick.

"Honestly, Professor Snape, it was us" Fred said but Snape held his hand up and instantly silenced the boy "we created it over the summer"

"I do not care for your lies, Weasley" he said coldly, gesturing the twins should return to their own seats. Although deep down he knew it was the twins he couldn't help himself but take it out on Harry. "Potter, you will serve detention with me, tonight after the welcome feast" he said.

"But, Sir! It's the first night back" he cried out.

"I'd shut up now, Potter, before you find yourself in my presence tomorrow night as well" he threatened and Harry instantly grew quiet, he had been counting down the days to be freed from Privet Drive but this train ride wasn't turning out to be much better; he still found himself in trouble and being punished when he hadn't done anything wrong. Snape turned and walked away.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"I can't do anything right" he sighed looking out the window.

"Just ignore the greasy bat, that's why he stays in the dungeon out the way" Ron scoffed.

"Weasley!" Snape barked appearing in the doorway again "for that remark you will join Mr Potter tomorrow night for detention and wear something old and by the looks of it that won't be that hard" he scoffed looking them up and down before turning on his heel and stomping back towards his slytherins.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, Harry became lost in his own thoughts, it was obvious that was a Weasley prank; for a start Harry wouldn't know how to create something like that, Snape knew he was rubbish at potions and that he lived with muggles so wouldn't have the ingredients. His blood started to boil at how much he hated Snape, if only that man wasn't so arrogant and knew what Harry's life was really like, but then again he probably wouldn't care. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts and surprisingly the second Harry pulled up at the familiar train station Snape was forgotten and the ball of excitement in his stomach had returned; after a summer of torture Snape wasn't ruining the one day that had been keeping him going.

. . .

The welcome feat was loud and the hall was alive with excitement, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione on either side of him but he found his eyes kept constantly finding Ginny's who was sitting slightly further down the table, he offered her a smile but she turned away shyly almost knocking her drink over the girl next to her, Harry laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry we got you in trouble" Fred said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, he would have found another excuse to have a go even without the water balloon" he replied with a small smile, he had almost forgotten about his detention with Snape, he looked up to see the potions master was watching him with a cold shark-like glare, he instantly glared back before turning and continuing his conversation, Snape wasn't getting to ruin this meal for him.

"Yeah he really has it in for you, mate" George said "even for Snape that was brutal" he said sadly and Harry nodded.

"I'm used to it" he shrugged taking a bite of his chicken but he felt sick, he wasn't used to eating this much food and the different spices and acidity of the tomato soup starter had made him feel sick, he pushed his plate away and sipped his water.

"You're not eating anymore?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and sighed, he should have known she would nag instantly "I'm not hungry, I've hit that tired stage" he said lying.

"You'll need your energy for detention" she reminded him but he shook his head, if he ate anymore he would be using one of Snape's cauldrons as a sick bucket.

"Maybe he'll let us out early since it's the first night?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, he has had a full summer to regain his energy to use against helpless students" Fred teased and Ron glared. Harry looked back up at the teachers table but Snape was gone, he sighed checking the time and seeing he only had 15 minutes before his attention was due to start, this was the worst first day back ever.

. . .

At exactly 6:30pm Harry and Ron knocked on the dungeon door, it was cold and Harry instantly regretted not wearing more layers. "Enter" Snape shouted and they pushed the large door open, the potions master stood up from the desk and made his way gracefully towards where the two boys stood. "I see you have learned how to tell the time" he mocked but surprisingly neither of them took the bait. "Weasley I want you to make your way into the cupboard and remove all the vials, clean the shelves and replace everything exactly as you found it" he ordered and Ron had to fight back a sigh before dragging himself over to the cupboard "Potter, scrub the cauldrons" he ordered and Harry frowned, how did Ron get the easy job when he had insulted a professor and he did absolutely nothing wrong and Snape knew that?

"Problem, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Why does Ron get the easy job?" Harry asked, his tone was surprisingly calm but assertive.

"Are you questioning my ability to hard out appropriate punishments?" Snape threatened closing in on the boy but Harry instantly took a step back, he knew better now than to let an adult get in his space. Snape noticed and smirked proudly, he could still intimidate the Potter boy if he needed to. "Self-centred like your father, now get to work!" He snapped before turning and heading back towards his desk.

Harry began scrubbing the cauldrons aggressively completely forgetting Snape and Ron were in the room, what had he ever done to Snape? He knew he had accused him of things in first year but it was Snape's attitude that had caused him to think it in the first place, he obviously hated Harry more than any other student and Harry didn't know what he had done and it only made him angrier.

His body ached from his most recent 'punishment' and he tried to block it out but with every scrubbing motion the pain was shooting through his entire back and making him feel sick, he slowed his rhythm ever so slightly but it didn't help. He finished the first cauldron and moved it over to the station, he flinched as his small frame lifted the heavy metal bowl but he was too angry to care, Snape rolled his eyes at the dramatics, _it's a cauldron, Potter, not an elephant._

There was a smash from inside the cupboard and he heard Snape curse under his breath before quickly stomping over to see what Ron was doing, he allowed himself a quick look before slumping against the desk for a breather.

"It's not like I meant it sir!"

"Don't speak back to me!"

"I'm not…"

"10 points from Gyrffindor!"

Harry heard the footsteps of Snape returning and he instantly jumped to it and continued to scrub the second cauldron but the pain was seeping through his back so much he was struggling to breathe, all of a sudden he felt the overwhelming urge to vomit and before he could stop himself he threw up inside the cauldron.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter!" Snape shouted storming over to the crime scene.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry said but the room was spinning, he slumped against the side of the desk.

"Did you stuff your face too much in the great hall? Disgusting" he scolded but Harry didn't argue back, he felt too sick. "People out there are starving and you and Weasley by the looks of it are trying to devour whole chickens! Deserves you right!" he shouted but a knock on the door distracted him.

"Enter!" he shouted before turning back to Harry "Clean that up, Potter and then sit down and drink some water" he ordered. "What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked and Hermione appeared at the door of the classroom, she instantly eyed Harry with concern but he didn't look at her, he knew eating so much was a bad idea and he couldn't help but blame himself.

"Professor McGonagall has asked for your Gryffindor students report cards from last year, can I please collect them to return to her?" she asked and he nodded.

"Don't move" he ordered before disappearing into another room.

The room fell to silence for a second as Hermione watched Harry and Ron; Ron just seemed angry about having to do extra work but Harry looked more defeated and she instantly became worried something bigger than Snape was bothering him.

"Well well well" Malfoy said appearing in the door with a smirk "if it isn't the worlds ugliest house elves and their mud-blood pet" he joked.

"Shut up, Malfoy or you're dead" Ron threatened stepping out of the cupboard but Draco just laughed.

"What do you want? You shouldn't be in here" Hermione stated but Draco rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would be interested in what I found" he said holding out a small black box.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron moved closer to the item eying it with curiosity.

"I don't know, you're supposed to be the intelligent one" he hissed and she raised an eyebrow completely bemused at his tone, they all gathered around the box eying it with caution and prodding it.

Snape reappeared in the doorway "Draco…what…no!" he shouted running over to them and with a bang they the potions class was blurring into the distance and Harry could feel his vision becoming wobbly as he grew disorientated. Harry felt as though he was being sucked through a never ending spinning tube before finally he hit the ground with a thud, he closed his eyes as the dizzying sensation took over.

. . .

"Malfoy what did you do?" Ron shouted, he was completely panicked running his fingers through his hair.

"It wasn't me!" he shouted back defensively.

"It was your box!" Ron shouted.

"Where did you get that, Draco?" Snape asked, his tone was serious but lacked its usual sarcastic coating.

"I found it outside and I was bringing it to you, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"An irreversible portkey" Snape said, his voice was dry.

"Wait…so we can't use it to get back?" Hermione asked her eyes widening as she kneeled protectively over Harry's unconscious body.

"Well done, Miss Granger, you have stated the obvious" Snape snapped and she frowned "wake him up" he ordered and she gently shook Harry who stirred and flinched.

"Stop 'Mione" he groaned before sitting up "where are we?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mines, Potter" Snape said dryly.

"Can't you apparate back and get help?" Hermione asked.

Snape was silent for a moment and it was clear he was deep in concentration, after a moment he frowned and looked around in confusion "I can't…" he said totally bewildered "lumos" he said flicking his wand but nothing happened. "Somebody try and cast a spell" he ordered and Hermione muttered a few words but nothing happened, the three boys looked around concerned and followed the same instruction but again nothing happened.

"Why aren't the wands working?" Ron asked.

"It seems we have landed in an area where magic is ineffective" Snape said quietly, almost to himself, he watched as Harry slumped back down onto the ground, his back was too sore to stand for any longer "now is not the time for a rest, you lazy fool" Snape hissed.

"I'm really tired, Sir" Harry said pathetically.

Severus looked around and composed himself, of all the people he could be stuck in the middle of a forest with it had to be the golden trio and Draco Malfoy; he clenched his eyes shut and mentally drew together a plan. "Okay, we will walk until we find shelter and we will settle for the night and then find our way home tomorrow" he said calmly.

"How are we going to do that?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know, Weasley" he snapped before turning on his foot and walking deeper into the forest, the four students ran to catch up knowing they were safer if they stayed with Snape as horrible as that sounded.

They walked quickly through the woods to the point Harry and Hermione were almost jogging to keep up with the longer legs and to Harry's despair they showed no signs of slowing down, he could hear Snape muttering under his breath and although he couldn't work out what he was saying he could tell the man was angry, he held his body close and breathed his way through another dizzy spell; suddenly he could feel how empty his stomach had become and his body was aching.

"'Mione" he said halting to a stop and she instantly turned and looked at him with wary eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked concerned.

"Don't feel well" he mumbled before falling to his knees.

"Potter!" Snape shouted "Now is not the time for dramatics"

"Sir, I honestly don't think he's being dramatic" she said defensively and for a second he looked concerned.

"What is it, Potter?" he asked the anger in his voice now completely erased.

"I feel sick" Harry said clenching his stomach.

"We need to keep walking, Potter before it gets too dark to see" Snape said almost apologetically and Harry nodded understanding, they weren't safe outside and he couldn't put his friends at risk. He finally struggled to his feet and staggered behind them, he mentally thanked Snape for noticeably slowing down to make it easier on him. After another 20 minutes the dizzy spells returned and he had nothing else to give, the trees around him spun violently for one final time as his body hit the ground with a thud.

"Potter" Snape shouted running back; his voice was filled with concern as he crouched over the small boy.

"He did tell you he wasn't well and you didn't care!" Ron shouted and Snape shot a glare at him but Ron wasn't fazed. But what did shock him was when his much hated potions master scooped Harry into his arms and began carrying him through the words. "What are you doing to him?" Ron demanded defensively chasing after the professor.

"Stop it, Ron!" Hermione shouted chasing after him; she knew what Ron's temper was like especially when it came to the potions master.

Snape stopped and swung around fiercely "Well I'm not going to leave him on the forest floor to get eaten and if we stay still we'll either freeze to death or become dinner now move!" Snape ordered and the three of them nodded and kept walking.

After another 10 minutes of trekking through the thick trees a small cave came into view and they all sighed with relief. Snape's body was beginning to ache as he still carried Harry in his arms, the body was fast asleep and Snape could tell by his pale complexion the boy was exhausted and he felt guilty for not paying more attention.

"I'm not going in there" Draco protested grounding to a halt.

"Good, you can stay out here out the way" Ron said and Draco glared instantly at him.

"Watch it, Weasley" he threatened "I'm not going in there because it's dirty and there are spiders" he said to Snape but Snape wasn't interested, however Ron's eyes grew wide at the mention of spiders.

"Well if you want to stay out here on your own, Mr Malfoy, be my guest" he said and Draco's eyes grew wide with shock, he wasn't expecting that reply.

"But it's a cave!" he cried.

"What were you expecting? A five star hotel?" Hermione asked slightly disgusted at the boy's attitude and he shot her a glare.

"It's only for one night now move" Snape ordered and they all made their way into the cave quietly, Snape lay Harry down on the ground and began rummaging in his bag, he pulled out two large bottles of water and passed them to the students that took them eagerly, luckily his bag was bigger on the inside and it contained enough water to keep them going for a few days and a blanket which he draped over Harry.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded as Snape made his way to the cave entrance.

"To get wood for a fire" he replied.

"I'll help" Draco offered not wanting to be left with the golden trio, especially since he couldn't hex them.

"No, you're staying here where it's safe I'll be back in a minute" he said "now there will be no fighting" he said seriously and they all nodded before sitting down on the cave floor. Hermione cuddled into Ron and almost instantly fell asleep. Ron however remained awake and was staring cautiously at Draco, he didn't trust the blonde and he wasn't going to turn his back on him, especially when they were exposed and tired. Draco seemed to have a similar idea and sat at the opposite side of the cave watching Ron. Harry stirred ever so slightly and kicked the blanket off. Ron sighed and tried to move to put it back over his friend but he was stuck below Hermione.

"I'll do it" Draco said getting to his feet and moving over towards Harry, he gently dropped the blanket over the boy and returned to where he had previously been sitting.

"Thanks" Ron mumbled awkwardly. He watched as the blonde boy lay down and his eyes began to close and he knew at this moment in time Draco wasn't a threat and he finally decided it was time to stop fighting sleep and get some rest because who knew what the next day was going to bring.

Snape reappeared in the cave carrying pieces of wood and instantly his eyes grew wide, he was expecting the four students to have killed each other or at least some blood to have been shed but they were all fast asleep. He placed the wood in the middle of the cave and started building a fire quietly so he didn't wake them up, if they were asleep at least he was getting some peace and quiet. Once the fire was burning he lay down next to Harry knowing if the boy was sick during the night he would need to help him whether he wanted to or not, he closed his eyes and slowly began to fall asleep hoping this was just one big nightmare.

 **Okay so there's the first chapter of a brand new story! I have this story mapped out entirely and I think it could be quite a few chapters long! Although "An Unlikely Family" is my main priority this idea had been eating away at me begging to be written up and I just had to get it out my head!**

 **Review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Draco woke in a foul mood, his body aching from lying on the cold ground all night, he looked around to see everybody was still asleep except for Snape who was nowhere to be seen. He sighed seeing it was only 7am and he sat back on the cave floor poking at the fire with a large stick. His stomach growled and he instantly wished he'd eaten more at the welcome feast instead of bragging about his summer.

Ron stirred and woke to see Draco staring out at the trees, the forest was thick and the trees towered high. Their eyes met for a moment and they both fired defensive glares at the other before Draco retreated and continued to look outside wishing Snape would come back, _out of all the students to get lost with it had to be these three_.

Ron tried to move carefully to check on Harry but Hermione woke instantly when she felt Ron move underneath her, she looked around the cave and sighed "I was hoping this would all have just been a bad dream" she said getting to her feet and brushing the dirt off herself before looking at the three boys, they all looked exhausted.

"Is Harry alright?" Draco reluctantly asked as Ron moved over towards the raven haired boy who was still fast asleep, he gently gave him a nudge and Harry instantly stirred.

"What do you care?" Ron asked Draco.

"I don't really" he shrugged.

Ron instantly moved to have another go at the blonde boy but he was stopped by Hermione who stood between the two of them, she was looking more and more fed up by the second and Ron knew better than to wind her up any further or being stuck in a cave would be the least of their worries.

"'Mione" Harry mumbled and all three of them turned to see Harry was slowly sitting up, Hermione instantly noticed how pale he looked, his skin was whiter than Draco's.

"Thanks, Ron" Harry said as Ron passed him his glasses, he looked around the cave in confusion and got to his feet flinching through the pain that was still present in his back and he felt warmer than usual "where are we?" he asked.

"We're lost, Harry" Hermione replied as he took in the considerably large cave, he noticed all their bags and coats on the floor and it was obvious they had spent the night.

"How did we get here?" he asked confused.

"We walked" Draco said sarcastically and Harry frowned, he could remember being in the forest but nothing about coming into a cave and going to sleep.

"Why don't I remember?" he asked confused.

"You passed out and Snape carried you" Hermione explained, the shock at Snape being remotely gentle with Harry was still ringing in her voice and Harry flinched with embarrassment.

"Snape…carried me?" he asked in denial.

"Yeah like a baby" Draco mocked.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Ron threatened throwing a rock at the Slytherin who instantly jumped out the way.

"I'm going to hex you to death when my wand starts working!" he hissed.

"Behave" Severus ordered as he entered the cave, Harry noticed the professor looked tired and worn out as well.

"Where did you go?" Draco demanded.

"To get breakfast now watch your tone" he warned as he emptied out a bag of fruit onto the cave floor "it's not much but it will keep your energy up until we work something out" he added and they all nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, Sir" Harry said picking up a banana and Severus raised a brow, he didn't think the boy had been taught any manners. Severus grunted in appreciation as he sat down on the cave floor, the students were fed and three of them were well enough to argue so he was certain they were okay but even still, the fruit wouldn't last them forever. He watched as Harry sat back on the cave floor and looked at the banana, it was obvious the boy still wasn't feeling well.

"You need to eat, Potter" he said softly leaving the usual sarcasm out of his voice. He had a lot of time to think whilst out looking for food and he quickly realised if he was going to get all of them back safely he would need the children to trust him and be on his side, including Potter, so reluctantly he focused on leaving the harsh tones aside for now.

"I know, Sir" Harry said but he still didn't eat the banana, instead he lay back down and tried to ignore how hot he was feeling.

"What are we going to do, Sir?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly Miss Granger, I have no idea" he replied bluntly shaking his head, they didn't even know what country they were in never mind how to start making their way back, all magical abilities had been blocked and even after staying up all night racking his brains he couldn't work out why or how.

"Okay well if we are stuck here we need to find a source of water and proper shelter" Hermione said and Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"There's a river nearby and plenty of fruit trees" Snape replied.

"We could make hammocks" Ron suggested and Harry nodded eagerly up at him but Draco scoffed.

"I'm not sleeping like a monkey" he said shaking his head.

"Well you can sleep on the floor then" Ron replied and Harry had to fight a small laugh.

"You will be comfier off the ground, Draco" Hermione said and the blonde grunted in defeat, he was used to a soft double bed and his body was aching after sleeping on the ground after only one night.

"Should we go look for supplies?" Ron asked and Severus nodded knowing if they were confined for any longer Ron would kill Draco.

"Stay close by and stay together" he warned as three of the students made their way to the cave entrance "any problems come straight back"

"Aren't you coming, Harry?" Ron asked confused, Harry remained curled up on the ground unwilling to get up.

"I don't feel great" he said quietly.

"Do you want us to stay, mate?" Ron asked uncertain about leaving his friend with Snape but Harry shook his head.

"No, I just need to rest go and explore I'll be fine" he said offering Ron a small smile, the redhead reluctantly nodded and joined Hermione and Draco as they left the cave. Harry coughed and put his cool hand on his forehead desperate for any kind of cool comfort.

Snape listened as their voices grew distant, he could tell they were already bickering but he didn't have the energy to chase after them so instead he turned his attention to Harry "What are your symptoms, Potter?" Snape asked moving over to the boy and stretching out his hand to feel the boy's forehead for a temperature, Harry instantly flinched and scrambled out of Snape's reach. Severus eyed him confused, he knew Harry wasn't keen on him but he didn't think they boy was scared of him, he looked into fearful eyes unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked defensively banging off the cave wall as another dizzy spell took over. Snape instantly caught the boy and lowered him back down to the cave floor; Harry flinched as Snape accidently grabbed him close to where he had been 'punished'. Harry tried to push him away "don't touch me" Harry mumbled and Snape scoffed, who knew a sick Potter could be any more irritating than a normal Potter. He felt the boy's forehead and noticed instantly the boy leaned into the cold touch.

"You're boiling up, Harry" Snape said, his tone was filled with worry and Harry frowned; not because he was sick but because Snape used his first name.

"What's wrong with me?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, I can't do a diagnostic spell but we need to bring your fever down and get some fluids into you, you're dehydrated" he said as he started rummaging in his bag and passed the boy a bottle of water "drink it slowly" he ordered and Harry nodded taking a sip of the water but it only made him feel more sick.

"Thanks, Sir" he mumbled.

"Now you're best to take off your shirt to help bring your temperature down and I'll make you a cold compress" he said but Harry instantly shook his head "what?" he asked.

"I'm not taking off my shirt" he said shaking his head and curling up into a small ball, he suddenly wished Ron had stayed with him now as he felt exposed and vulnerable, especially without magic.

"Why not?" Snape demanded "Potter, you're sick and I'm trying to help you" he explained but the boy just shook his head.

"I don't want to take my shirt off" he mumbled quietly sitting up and moving as far away from the professor as he could. He hugged his knees to his chest and watched Snape warily; he would not let the potions master see how weak he really was because he knew he'd never hear the end of it. Snape watched as the boy continued to stare at him anxiously and he noticed instantly how scared Potter was and alarm bell started ringing. All of a sudden getting the shirt off to lower his temperature wasn't his main objective but rather to discover what the shirt was hiding.

"Why?" he asked calmly but Harry just shook his head and didn't reply, after a summer that had been tougher than any other he wasn't prepared to put himself through the mental torture of remembering it. Harry decided it was best to get out of the professors sight to stop drawing attention to himself but as he stood he accidentally grazed his back along the cave wall and he instantly flinched and clenched his eyes shut. "You're hurt, aren't you?" Snape asked and Harry glared at him defensively.

"No, I'm just sick" he insisted but Snape shook his head and continued to watch the boy.

"If you're hurt I have a small supply of potions in my bag and I can help you" he offered and Harry watched him warily "Harry, I'm going to be honest with you" Severus said sitting on a rock still watching the boy carefully "I don't know how long we are going to be stuck here, it could be days or weeks before Dumbledore works out a solution and in that time we are going to have to work together and keep our strength up and that means I need your help" he explained and Harry nodded "I don't know what is in this forest or if we will come across anything dangerous but we all need to be strong enough to survive" he said and Harry sighed knowing the professor was right.

"I can't, sir" he said exhaling loudly as the tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes, he instantly shook off the anxious feeling and paced nervously around the cave.

"I won't ask any questions" Snape said reassuringly, he was surprising himself with how patient he was being.

Harry hesitated again but thought of his friends and how they might need him when they faced whatever was ahead, he held his breath and slowly lifted his shirt over his head and he stood completely exposed in front of his potions master. Snape instantly noticed a few bruises around the bottom of the boy's neck and at the top of his chest, they were fading but still looked painful. He rummaged in his bag and took out a bruising balm "I'm going to put this on you, it shouldn't hurt too much" he said and Harry nodded and closed his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to look at Snape anymore as embarrassment flooded his mind. "Can I see your back?" he asked and Harry shook his head, the cold air was already stinging at the still fresh wound. "Harry" he warned and Harry took a breath and turned, he instantly heard the potions master gasp.

Severus looked in horror at the small boys back, it was bruised severely and it was obvious somebody had forcefully used a belt against the boy, one of which had slashed open the skin and the open wound was oozing with puss. "Drink this" he ordered handing Harry a pain potion and the boy reluctantly took it unsure of where to look as he couldn't bring himself to meet his potions masters stare. "I need to clean that wound out as it's slightly infected" he said and Harry nodded "then I can give you a healing potion and it should be gone within a few days"

"Really?" Harry asked surprised, he was expecting to be in pain for weeks to come.

"You got lucky I caught the infection before it got bad or it could have killed you" he said knowing he was being slightly dramatic but he did want to scare the boy into speaking up. Harry lay face down on the cold stone as Snape began to clean the wound, he clenched his eyes closed "take your mind somewhere else, Potter, think of something that makes you happy" he said and Harry nodded, he began thinking of Sirius and visiting the Weasley's and to his surprise he blocked out the remaining pain. Severus quickly cleaned the wound and applied the balm careful not to cause any more pain than necessary "drink this" he ordered handing Harry a healing potion.

"Thank you, sir" he said softly "can I put my shirt back on, I don't want them to know" he explained and Snape nodded not wanting to cause him anymore humiliation. Harry quickly put his shirt on and looked awkwardly at the ground.

"I think it might be best for you to take a nap and recharge yourself" Snape said, his tone was reserved and it made Harry anxious, he couldn't work out how the man was feeling but he was certain he didn't care enough to tell anyone and that was what he was hoping for.

"Thanks, Sir" Harry said nervously as he lay back down on his side and quickly he fell back into a deep sleep as his exhausted body continued to recover from the infection. Snape sighed looking down at the boy, he needed to know what had happened but he knew it would take time for the boy to speak up. His stomach turned as he thought of Lily and how angry she would be as he realised he had failed the boy, it was his job to keep him safe and he had failed. He sighed knowing for now at least the boy was with him and he wouldn't come to any further damage as he vowed there and then he would do better to keep the boy out of harm's way. Once he was sure Harry wouldn't wake he made his way out of the cave to find the others.

. . .

"What are we looking for exactly?" Draco asked as they walked through the thick woodland, the sun was hot and they were all sweating profusely.

"If we find vines I'll be able to tie them securely into hammocks and we can put the blankets on top" Hermione replied "and we need to find more food"

"Lumos" Ron said loudly and clearly but again nothing happened "this is getting annoying now" he sighed putting his wand away.

"If you teach me I can help make the hammocks so you don't have to make them all" Draco offered and both Ron and Hermione turned in surprise, _was Draco Malfoy trying to help them?_ "What?" he demanded noticing their looks.

"You're offering to help?" Ron asked confused.

"Well I don't want to die in a forest, Weasley and we have to stick together" he said rolling his eyes but Ron let it go.

"Look the river!" Hermione shouted excitedly and they all gasped in relief.

"Let's go swimming!" Ron suggested and Draco nodded desperate to cool down.

"You can swim, I'm going to cut some vines down" Hermione replied and they both nodded and took off their shoes and socks. Ron watched Hermione in awe as she sharpened a rock against another rock by the side of the river to create a blade to cut the vines with, he wondered how she was making all of this seem so easy. Her hair was sticking to her face as she wiped her brow and climbed carefully into a tree.

Draco rolled up his trouser legs as far as they would go and began paddling in the water collecting water in one of the few empty bottles he had picked up before they left the cave, Ron joined him and began helping. The river was cool and the current was gentle against their legs. There was the occasional thud as another vine dropped from the tree and every so often they would look over to see Hermione hard at work.

"I'm going to collect some wood for the fire" Ron said making his way out of the river and back to dry land with two water bottles in hand. He put them in Hermione's bag grateful it was still bigger on the inside.

"Stay in sight, Ron!" Hermione shouted as he made his way into the trees to collect wood, Hermione smiled as he nodded and stayed along the front of the trees the entire time throwing wood back into a pile by the river. Draco also made his way out of the river and quickly found himself grinning as he noticed a large coconut tree directly behind Ron.

"Look!" he shouted "coconuts" he pointed up at the tree and Ron grinned. Draco instantly made his way over to the tree and started climbing it with caution.

"Nice one, Draco" Ron blurted out and then frowned realising he had just complemented the slytherin.

"Thanks" he replied awkwardly and they all continued working hard.

. . .

Soon Hermione had a pile of vines tied together securely, Ron had his pile of fire wood and Draco had the water and the coconuts gathered together and they all sat on a rock with their feet dangling into the river desperate to cool down a little bit.

"Will the water be safe to drink?" Ron asked and they both shrugged unsure but it surely had to be better than nothing.

Severus appeared out of the trees and was surprised to see the three of them sitting side by side cooling off, he looked at the large pile of supplies they had gathered and his eyes grew wide, they had really put a lot of thought and effort into it.

"Hello, Sir" Hermione said when she noticed the professor walking towards them "how's Harry?" she asked curiously.

"He's asleep" he replied simply giving nothing away "it's about time you came back to the cave and got out of the heat" he suggested and they all nodded knowing he was right. They quickly picked up their supplies and made their way back to the cave and they were instantly met with the cool, rocky interior as they left the suns gaze behind.

"Hi" Harry said smiling at them, Severus instantly noticed he looked a lot better and he sighed with relief hoping the infection wouldn't come back. Draco, Ron and Hermione instantly sat and continued to eat the fruit that had been left from this morning.

"We got water but we don't know if it's safe, Sir" Hermione said and they all looked at him for an answer.

"If we boil it and then let it cool it should be fine" he said and began rummaging in his back, he pulled out a small steel bowl.

"Why do you have that?" Ron asked confused.

"In case I have to mix potions unexpectedly" Severus replied bluntly "but we can boil the water in it" he said.

"How are we going to secure it over the fire?" Harry asked curiously and Severus found himself relaxing slightly at the fact the boy was engaging again, but he frowned not having an answer for the boy's question.

"I'll make a frame out of some wood and we can hang it over using vines?" Hermione asked and they all looked at her confused "what?" she asked as she began looking through the various pieces of wood and sizing them up.

"How do you know how to do all of this?" Ron asked.

"I was a scout at school" she replied, Draco and Ron looked at her with confusion having never heard of a scout before.

"It's a muggle thing" Severus said answering their unspoken question, Harry looked at service questioningly, _how would he know that?_

"Some of it is about surviving in the wilderness" she explained "but it was mainly just for fun and to make friends" she said tying pieces of wood together with some smaller vines and within twenty minutes she had secured a frame for the bowl to balance on and Severus began boiling the water.

The cave was silent after that, everybody became completely lost in their own thoughts. Harry feel back asleep quickly after a few more potions and Ron and Hermione sat together both silently hoping he was okay. Hermione noticed Ron looked slightly sad as he stared at the fire.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"I'm just wondering when I'll see my family again" he said meeting her gaze "I know we live away from home for school but I always have my siblings there every day" he explained "and the idea of not knowing when I'll see them and knowing how worried my mum will be is killing me" he said sadly and she offered him a small smile.

"You still have Harry and I" she reassured him "we will get home soon, we just have to work out how" she said and he nodded.

They both looked over at Severus who was deep in his own thoughts outside the cave muttering to himself and they could tell he was trying to work out a way to help their magic return to them. They sighed as he let out a sigh of defeat before mumbling again and Hermione felt a little peace of mind knowing the man wasn't going to give up easily.

"What do you think has caused it?" Draco asked "the no magic I mean" he explained and they both shook their heads.

"I'm guessing it's some kind of spell to prevent it" Hermione replied.

"But why would anybody do that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, maybe the forest is magical in its own way and forbids it" she suggested again but they shrugged, the truth was nobody knew and guessing wasn't getting them any closer to knowing. Harry stirred and they turned to see the boy slowly wakening up "Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked instantly and he nodded, he felt a lot closer to okay than he had done all summer and for the first time he stood up with little pain.

"I'm okay, I'm just going to pee" he said leaving the cave.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked instantly as the boy began to wander.

"To pee" he replied.

"Let me check your back first" Snape said quietly getting to his feet, Harry looked back towards the cave but the others were deep in conversation and not paying them any attention. He lifted Harry's shirt slowly and was happy to see the bruises were almost gone and the cut was healing nicely with no signs of infection "you're healing fast" he said and Harry smiled at him shyly, Snape noticed it was probably the first time he'd seen the boy look remotely relaxed since they found themselves lost.

Harry made his way around the side of the rock but was stopped when he saw letters engraved on the hard stone. Harry read the letters carefully "guys!" he shouted "come look at this!" he called and within a second Snape was by his side looking at the letters on the cave wall.

"What does keene Maggie nur weeter zober mean?" Ron asked and Severus shrugged.

"I think you're pronouncing it wrong" Draco replied and Ron shot him a glare.

"Well at least I'm trying" Ron barked.

"Boys" Severus warned and they both stopped instantly and looked back at the stone.

"I think it's Dutch" Hermione suggested.

"keine Magie mehr, nur zwei weitere Zauber" Harry said almost to himself and they looked at him."It's German" Harry explained.

"What does it mean though?" Ron asked.

"It means that there's no more magic only two more spells" Harry explained.

"How do you know that?" Snape asked surprised.

"I speak German" he shrugged.

"Really?" Hermione asked amazed "I never even knew that" she said smiling at him brightly.

"We got taught it in primary school and my teacher used to let me borrow books in German because she felt sorry for me" he said.

"Why did she feel sorry for you?" Snape asked instantly and Harry's eyes widened realising what he had said.

"Because…I was rubbish at German" he blurted out.

"Evidently" Snape said rolling his eyes and pointing back at the wall.

"But what does it _mean?_ " Draco demanded.

"That only two spells in the entire forest will work" he replied.

"Well I'm guessing the first one is one that lifts the no magic curse" Hermione said and they all nodded in agreement "but I don't know what the other one could possibly be"

"We will need to find out" Ron said "if we can break it we can go home" he said eagerly and they all nodded.

"Look!" Hermione said noticing more writing on the wall. They all looked around to see the word 'Todesfluch' written on the wall and Harry's eyes grew wide "what does it mean, Harry?" she asked and they all turned and watched him in anticipation.

"Killing curse" he whispered and their eyes all changed to a look of horror.

"So they second curse is the killing curse?" Ron whispered.

Severus noticed a rabbit foraging in the grass by the trees "avada kedavra" he said and aimed at the rabbit, there was a burst of light and the rabbit was dead.

"Bloody hell" Ron gasped and he instantly felt Hermione move closer to him as they all shared a look of fear.

"So the two spells are the one to break the curse and the killing curse" Hermione stated with a small nod and they all agreed.

"Why do I feel like we are in danger?" Draco asked.

"Because I think we are, Mr Malfoy, the no magic curse has probably been set to stop people from defending themselves" he said and Harry instantly felt sick.

"Okay well we need to work out how to lift the curse" Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded instantly.

"If we break the curse we can use magic to get home or to send a patronus for help" Hermione said.

"Good idea, Hermione" Ron nodded in agreement.

Severus sighed and watched as all the students became hopeful "this isn't going to be as easy as you three are making it out to be" he said and they all looked at him like he was an idiot.

"We know that, Sir" Hermione finally said.

"But it's never stopped us before" Harry said with confidence and Ron nodded in agreement.

Severus sighed remembering these were the same three students that fought a mountain troll, found the chamber of secrets, killed a basilisk, outrun a werewolf and saved the lives of multiple people amongst other things and he suddenly realised if anybody was strong enough to survive whatever it was they were destined to face it would be these three "I somehow think this is going to be tougher than anything you three have ever faced before" he reminded them.

"I know, Sir" Hermione said "but we have you" she continued "you're a professor and you know a lot about pretty much everything so if we combine all our strengths we will come out of this alive" she said and they all nodded in agreement.

"What about me?" Draco demanded.

"Strength in numbers" Harry said giving him a small smile and silently it was settled, whatever it was that was trapping them in the forest they were going to face it together.

 **Okay, so here is the second chapter to this new adventure! What do people think of this so far? Also Harry's summer life won't be the main priority of this story it will just be something there because it works well with what I have planned, this isn't going to be a "poor Harry" story!**

 **I am hoping to have another two chapters added to this story next week as well as two more chapters for "An Unlikely Family" although I'm not entirely sure on what days so far as I'm working really long hours again, I have two chapters written for "An Unlikely Family" they just need edited and I have a rough idea of what's happening next for "Lost"**

 **Review if you can because it's always nice to read : )**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was considerably cooler and after a good night's rest in their new hammocks everyone was feeling at least a little more refreshed. Harry and Ron sat in the corner of the cave whilst Draco poked at the fire absent minded; it was obvious the blonde boy was struggling a lot more than the others after a day and a half in the wilderness.

"So do you think we're in Germany then?" Hermione asked and the three of them nodded.

"I've always wanted to go to Germany" Ron said positively and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should be careful what you wish for, Ron" she said with a sigh and he nodded equally hoping they would be home soon.

"Hermione, can you think of any links Germany might have with the wizarding world that could have brought us here?" Harry asked but Hermione shook her head, for once she didn't have the slightest idea and it didn't leave her feeling much comfort.

"We can ask Snape when he gets back" Ron suggested and they all nodded as Draco added more wood to the fire. "What if nobody finds us?" Ron asked and they all shared a look of fear.

"You can't think like that, Ron" Harry said giving him a small pat on the shoulder "we'll overcome this just like we overcome everything we are faced with" he said looking around the cave. Although he was scared for what was to come he still felt a lot safer here than at Privet Drive.

"We're going to fall behind with school" Hermione sighed and the three boys rolled their eyes, _that was the least of their worries right now._

"We'll worry about that when we get back, Miss Granger" Snape said entering the cave carrying more fruit and some large sticks.

"What are they for?" Ron asked curiously pointing at the sticks.

"I'm going to sharpen them to kill fish with" he replied.

"Can't we just use the killing curse?" Ron asked "that's a lot of effort" he said pointing at the sticks.

"The killing curse will only be used by me in times of desperation, the magic will draw attention to us and we don't know who's out there" Snape said rolling his eyes, plus getting the teens to fish would hopefully subside the boredom.

"I'm bored" Draco moaned slumping against the cave wall.

"Find a way to amuse yourself then" Snape said bluntly.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Let's play football" Harry suggested getting to his feet and Snape instantly looked curious "we can use this coconut" he said picking up a coconut.

"Football?" Draco asked confused.

"It's a muggle game, it's a lot of fun" Hermione said getting to her feet.

"I don't know how to play" Ron said joining the three of them by the cave entrance.

"I'll explain, let's go" Harry said and they nodded.

"Stay just outside the cave" Snape ordered "and Harry" he said calling the boy back who waited patiently for what he had to say "be careful" he said and Harry nodded knowing the cut on his back was still healing.

"I will. Thank you, Sir" Harry said and Snape offered the boy a small nod before he turned to join his friends. Snape remained in the cave but quickly gave up shaping the sticks and instead started studying a small book of spells to try and find something that would help them, this was probably the only moments peace he was going to get.

. . .

"Okay, Draco you can be in my team and Ron you go with Hermione" Harry said putting the coconut down on the ground "the aim is to get the ball into the other teams goal by kicking it" he said moving rocks around to make the goals "you have to get the ball between the rocks to score a goal" he said and they nodded understanding.

"And you have to stop the other team getting the ball into your goal" Hermione added.

"Seems simple enough" Draco said confidently, Ron rolled his eyes at the boys' arrogance.

"Three, two, one…go!" Harry called and the coconut was kicked to Hermione who dribbled it a few feet before kicking it to Ron, he instantly found himself tripping over the ball and he managed to kick it straight at Draco's face, the lanky blonde ducked out the way.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted.

"Ron, that was a terrible shot" Hermione teased and Ron grunted, he already hated football.

Draco got the ball and quickly got it past Ron who let out an angry cry, he laughed triumphantly but celebrated too quickly as Hermione charged towards him "Draco, pass it to me!" Harry shouted and the blonde nodded before passing the ball to Harry. Hermione charged at Harry but she wasn't quick enough and he scored easily.

"We win!" Draco shouted.

"No you don't" Hermione said wagging her finger "it keeps playing until we decide to stop" she said and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay Ron, try again" Harry encouraged and the redhead managed to get the ball past Harry, although he could tell Harry was going easy on him and he appreciated it.

"Pass!" Hermione shouted and he managed to kick the ball before sliding in the mud, Hermione got the ball past Draco easily and scored. Harry let out a small cheer for his friend but instantly closed his mouth when he was met with Draco's glare, it had always scared him how competitive the slytherin could get.

. . .

Snape put the spell book down completely certain it was totally useless and he began to rack his brains about anything he had picked up over the years that could help them but he was stuck, without magic he was totally out of his depth. He found himself in a mental debate between moving and hiking further to see what they could find and staying still where he knew it was semi-safe. He made his way out of the cave and began examining the stonework hoping to find more clues but he found nothing.

"You can't use your head!" Draco screamed getting his attention.

"You can" Hermione insisted.

"It's called FOOTBALL!" he shouted.

"Draco, it's only your arms you can't use but mostly you use your feet" Harry explained.

"You're just saying that because they are your friends" he said angrily.

Snape made his way over to see what the problem was and he found them all standing glaring at each other, his attention was instantly drawn to Draco and he could tell the boy was overtired and irritated "what's going on?" he asked.

"They keep cheating" he said pointing at the three other students who all shook their heads.

"He's a sore loser" Ron mumbled and Draco shot him a glare.

"We're trying to explain its okay to use your head" Harry said calmly and Snape nodded.

"It's okay to use your head just not your arms" Snape explained "but if you can't play without screaming the forest down you're coming back inside" he threatened and they all shook their heads, the had had enough of the cave for now and they needed to burn off some energy "I'll referee" Snape offered and they all nodded "let Draco start" he said and Ron instantly glared at the potions master, Harry noticed and nudged him to direct his attention back to the game. Harry could tell Snape was only letting Draco start to keep him from getting even more wound up and for once it wasn't favouritism.

Draco dribbled past Hermione but was stopped by Ron who managed to kick the ball straight at Harry. Snape watched as Harry quickly took control of the ball and made his way towards the goal and scored easily, he shared a small high5 with Draco before they returned to their own goal for the game to continue.

Ron dribbled straight towards Harry and Draco's goal but he was caught off guard when Draco missed the ball and kicked his shin, Ron let out a small howl before grabbing his shin. "Draco" Snape scolded "free kick to Ron" he said and the blonde groaned dejectedly.

. . .

After twenty more minutes of football they made their way back to the cave to avoid the afternoon sun, Harry was quick to settle down and eat some of the fruit that had been collected. Snape watched the boy carefully but after the game of football and the boys surprising ability to listen he felt reassured the boy was healing okay, although he knew deep down he still had to work out what had gone on over the summer to cause those marks.

Hermione and Draco sat side by side finishing off the spears Snape had given up making earlier and Hermione was surprised at how quickly Draco clicked on at making them. Ron grunted in disproval, it seemed Harry and Hermione were quickly growing used to the blondes company but he wasn't convinced and he still had no interested in making friends. Hermione noticed him glaring jealously but she chose to ignore his childhood dramatics and continue making spears, this wasn't the situation to start picking fights in. "Will we go fishing today?" Harry asked eagerly.

"If you want to" Snape replied bottling up the cooler water and putting new water on to boil "I think we are best to get an early night and spend tomorrow trying to work out what is nearby so a proper meal will do us good" he said and the four of them nodded.

"Okay, let's go fishing" Hermione said getting to her feet and they all nodded and quickly stood too, Ron groaned as his body ached from playing football, he had already decided that was the first and last time he would play.

The five of them walked down to the river together, Hermione and Draco powered in front in full conversation both eager to use their spears, Snape watched in confusion as the four students seemed to be getting on better by the second. Ron ran to catch up with Hermione and Snape rolled his eyes at the boys obvious jealous tendencies when it came to Miss Granger. He watched as the three of them took off their shoes and socks and made their way onto the river careful to stay on the stones to avoid scaring the fish.

"Aren't you going to help, Potter?" he asked but Harry shook his head and remained quiet "why not?" he asked confused.

Harry shrugged, deep down he couldn't bring himself to kill another living thing even if it was just a fish, he knew the spear wouldn't kill it instantly and that the animal would suffer and he couldn't bring himself to do it "I just don't want to kill anything, Sir" he finally said pathetically.

"But you eat meat?" Snape asked to clarify and Harry nodded.

"I know it makes me a hypocrite but I just don't want to be the one to kill it, especially if it will be in pain before it dies" he said, his tone slightly sad. Harry watched as Snape looked up in thought and Harry instantly sighed realising how pathetic he must look in front of the man who never seemed fazed by anything "I'm probably not giving you much reassurance" he sighed to himself almost forgetting Snape was there.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked as they sat on a rock by the river with the screaming teens still in sight, they weren't getting very far.

"I'm supposed to kill Voldemort and save the world but I can't even kill a fish" he shrugged looking down, suddenly he felt like the most pathetic person that had ever walked the planet and he realised Uncle Vernon was right, he wouldn't amount to anything.

"Harry" Snape said and he waited for the boys eyes to meet his, finally Harry turned and their eyes met, for once Snape didn't look angry or sinister, he looked concerned "you are only a boy and nobody is expecting you to do anything" he said and Harry nodded "whatever happens with you-know-who is not your fault and Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and myself will all be there to guide you through it" he said and Harry nodded and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel alone when it came to Voldemort.

"Really?" he asked for reassurance.

"I stick to my word, Potter" he said sternly and Harry nodded "but remember not to use his name" he said with a slightly more serious tone and Harry nodded.

"Sorry, sir" he finally said.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?" Snape asked and Harry hesitated but nodded, the thing he seemed to be finding the most intimidating about Snape in this very moment was the fact the man was trying to be gentle about his approach "is there anything going on at home that you feel I should know about?" Snape asked and he watched the boy closely waiting for an answer.

Harry instantly tensed at the question and looked around awkwardly, for a split second he considered telling Snape the truth but he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead he slowly shook his head and tried to compose himself as he met the professors stare "no, Sir" he finally said and Snape sighed.

"You said your teacher felt sorry for you?" Snape asked trying a different approach.

"I was bad at German and she wanted me to get better" Harry replied simply but Snape wasn't convinced "you would do the same if it was potions, Sir" Harry said but Snape shook his head.

"Harry, I can help you if you tell me what's going on, I'm not stupid" he said gently but Harry shook his head.

"There's nothing to say, Sir" he insisted and Snape decided to leave it for the time being, he couldn't afford to scare the boy away in the middle of nowhere.

"If you insist" he said simply "but if you think of anything, anything at all you can come at tell me okay?" Snape asked and Harry nodded and gave him a small smile, he would never admit it to himself but he felt safer knowing he could tell Snape if he needed to.

They were both distracted by a cheer as Draco caught a fish and they watched as he put it on the side of the riverbank beside a few other fish that had previously been caught by Hermione "way to go, Draco!" she said excitedly and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I think it's about time we headed back" Snape said to Harry who instantly looked relieved, he was hungry and needed away from Snape before he started grilling him again.

. . .

Later that night all five of them sat inside the cave full and ready for a long nights rest before the day ahead of them, Snape checked his watch to see it was only 8oclock although he was already feeling beyond tired. He put some more wood on the fire before settling on the cave floor.

"What do you guys want to be when you're older?" Hermione asked curiously and they all had a minute of thought.

"A quidditch player" Draco said "professionally, I mean" he added and they all nodded in approval "I'm guessing you'll be the same, Potter?" he asked but Harry shook his head.

"I really want to be an auror" he said grinning slightly at the idea of hopefully being able to be successful one day, he had always dreamed of proving everybody wrong and being more than just 'the-boy-who-lived' or 'the magical freak'.

"I never knew that" Snape said joining the conversation and Harry nodded awkwardly "I have some books that might help you back at school" he offered and Harry grinned instantly.

"What about you, Weasley?" Draco asked and Ron shrugged, the truth was he wanted to do a new thing every other week.

"I want to work in the ministry" Hermione said.

"You would be good at that" Harry said smiling and again the cave fell to silence. Snape pulled out a pocket sized potions book and began reading to himself in the corner happy the students were beginning to tire. Hermione cuddled up into Ron and her eyes slowly began to close but she wasn't ready for sleep yet, instead she lay with her eyes shut and let her thoughts wonder, she couldn't wait to be back in the huge castle surrounded by all their friends.

Draco sat in his hammock sleepily wondering what his parents were doing right now, he never felt homesick at Hogwarts but right now he felt homesick, even if Snape was right there he still felt a little bit lost for what to do with himself and he wanted his dad now more than ever. He also knew his mum would be out of her mind with worry and he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest.

Harry changed the water and fixed the fire whilst quietly singing to himself.

"What are you singing?" Hermione asked curiously opening her eyes.

"Huh?" Harry asked broken from his own thoughts.

"The song? What is it?" Hermione asked again.

"Is it German?" Ron asked and Harry laughed and shook his head.

"It's called Loch Lomond, it's a Scottish song"

"Never heard of it" Ron said instantly and Harry smiled lightly.

"Loch Lomond as in the Scottish lake?" Snape asked looking up from his book and Harry nodded.

"Kind of, the song is about a soldier who is sentenced to death so it's not just about a lake" Harry explained.

"Sounds cheery" Ron said sarcastically and Hermione jabbed him in the side to shut him up.

"Can you sing it so we can hear it?" Hermione asked and Harry blushed and shook his head "we've heard you sing and we know you can" she said and he nodded shyly.

Harry began quietly singing the start of the song awkwardly as they all listened intently, Snape even looked up from his pocket potions book every so often to listen in.

"By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond  
Me and my true love were ever wont to gae  
On the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond

'Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen  
On the steep, steep side of Ben Lomond  
Where in the purple hue the hieland hills we view  
And the moon coming out in the gloaming

Ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak the low road  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond"

"That's such a beautiful song" Hermione said softly.

"I don't understand any of it" Ron said.

"Me neither" she replied "what does it mean?" she asked.

"It's from the soldiers point of view before he is executed and he's singing about how the people he knows that will live are going to take the high road to live and he will take the low road which means he is going to the spiritual world but he will be in Scotland waiting for them when they die and they will meet again" he explained simply with a small smile.

"So Scotland is like heaven?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah because it's so beautiful" Harry said distantly as he thought of all the places he would like to visit in Scotland.

"Have you been?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to go when I'm older and I can afford it" he said simply.

"Where did you learn that song from?" Snape asked putting the book down and fully engaging in the conversation.

"My aunt has it on a CD and she hates that particular song, I listen to it when I'm home alone" Harry said and Snape instantly noted the fact they had been leaving a young teen alone but he didn't question it for now. "The song makes me think of my parents, I know they weren't soldiers but they are to me and I hope that they are waiting on me and that one day I'll see them again" he explained and they all nodded understanding.

"I'm sure you will, Harry" the potions master said offering him a small smile as he climbed into his hammock "it's time to go to sleep, we have a hard day ahead of us tomorrow" he said and they all nodded and climbed into their own hammocks as well.

After a muffle of "goodnights" the cave fell to silence as they came to the end of another day in the German forest.

 **So there's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like nothing really happened in this chapter but I feel it's important to set the scene. Nothing dramatic happened in this chapter because I've learnt from my last story to build it up more gradually and I'm enjoying focusing on them working out how they are going to survive before they start on the real adventure! Review if you can because I like reading them and there will be a new chapter coming soon as I have sooooo many ideas for where this is going and it's going to get crazy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after gathering together various supplies the five of them set of north of the cave to see what they could discover about the forest. Hermione and Draco powered ahead leaving small, barely noticeable scratch marks on the trees so they could find their way back to the cave tonight. They had wanted to use vines and create a trail but Snape had warned them it might be too risky as it could lead somebody dangerous back to their shelter.

Ron powered ahead to catch up with them once more whilst tripping over various sticks and rocks "what are we looking for exactly?" he asked and they all shrugged looking around the forest, everything was beginning to look the same.

"Anything that we can use to help us get home" Snape answered honestly.

"I hope we get home soon, I'm starting to smell" Ron said almost to himself.

"You always smell" Draco replied with a smirk and Hermione laughed understanding Malfoy was joking but Ron only glared and powered ahead of them.

"Draco" Snape warned, he wasn't in the mood for another Weasley and Malfoy bickering session, it was still too early in the morning.

Harry lagged behind lazily, he didn't have the will power to keep up with his taller friends longer strides or Hermione's enthusiasm, Snape noticed the boy didn't seem fussed about rushing and he stayed beside him as the others powered forward. "You seem pretty relaxed about this entire situation, Potter" Snape said casually as they walked side by side, he noticed Harry was struggling with the bottles of water he had been asked to carry so he took the bottles from him and added them to his bag. Harry watched in confusion at the fact Professor Snape was, once again, helping him but still his cold complexion wasn't giving anything away.

"I think the others are more worried about what their parents are going through, but the only people that care about me are here so they know I'm alive and well" Harry explained "and getting wound up won't help it only makes things harder and running around the forest will only burn energy" he said and Snape raised a brow at the boys answer, he was expecting him to say something arrogant about it being an adventure but Harry seemed to be surprising him more as the days went on at how switched on he was. The professor was beginning to realise by the second the only similarity this boy has with James Potter is his looks.

"And you don't think the Weasley's will be worried about you? Or Professor Dumbledore?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, he had never really thought about it assuming the Weasley's would be too out of their mind with worry about Ron and that Dumbledore would be too busy trying to find a way to get them home to be worrying. Finally he shook his head "I feel they probably have enough to be worrying about" he finally answered "will your parents be worried, Sir?" Harry asked curiously but instantly worried he had overstepped the mark when the professor frowned.

"They are deceased, Potter, but I'm sure if my mother was alive she would have hexed Dumbledore sideways at the fact we aren't home already" he joked and Harry nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry said softly "about your parents" he explained when Snape looked down at him with a face filled with confusion.

"It was a long time ago" Snape said and Harry nodded.

"I wonder how my parents would react if they were alive right now" Harry said almost to himself.

"Well knowing your mother she would have been out of her mind with worry but she probably would have found you by now as nothing stopped Lily Potter" Snape replied with a warm smile. Harry looked in wonder as Snape's eyes changed from their usual emotionless stare to eyes filled with love and sadness. "Your dad probably would have been shouting the odds and demanding somebody did something" Snape said with a slightly colder tone.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked curiously "I mean properly knew them, Sir?"

"Your mother grew up on the same street as me and we were in the same year at school" he replied "we were best friends" he said with a small smile.

"What was she like when she was my age?" Harry asked curiously.

"A lot like you" Snape replied with a small smile, he still saw some of James in the young Gryffindor if he looked closely but his nature was very similar to Lily's.

"But you always say I'm like my father?" Harry asked and Snape shook his head.

"I used to think that" he said absent minded.

"Sir, why did me being like my father make you dislike me?" Harry asked curiously and Snape felt something clench inside he hadn't experienced in a very long time and it was guilt. For the first time he realised the young boy had done nothing wrong and that Harry couldn't even remember James Potter never mind be influenced by him.

"I don't dislike you, Potter, I'll explain one day when we are home" Snape offered and Harry nodded.

"You must have known my aunt then?" Harry asked curiously and Snape scoffed.

"Petunia" he replied, his tone was laced with disgust "she was a sour, bitter child that hated magic" he explained and Harry nodded in agreement.

"She still is" Harry said and Snape could sense the fear in the boys tone.

"I wonder what fool ended up marrying her" Snape said cleverly, he decided now would be another good chance to get Harry to speak up about what had happened.

"Uncle Vernon, they share the same views and attitude so I suppose they work" Harry shrugged absent minded.

The potions master looked ahead to make sure the others were out of ear shot and he nodded thankful that they were engaged in conversation fifty yards in front "Harry" Snape said getting the boys full attention "your aunt was very cruel to your mother" he said carefully taking the time to word exactly what he wanted to say "she hated your mother and magic and I can't help but fear that the hatred she felt for your mother was passed on to you" he said and he waited for the boy to reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir" Harry mumbled and looked away and Snape's unspoken question had been answered, they had been hurting the child.

"The marks on your body are belt marks and I know you didn't do them to yourself" he continued and Harry shrugged, every part of his body was urging him to speak up but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Harry, if you speak up and tell me what happened I can make sure you never need to see those disgusting muggles every again" Snape pleaded but the boy shook his head.

"There's nothing to say, Sir" he choked.

"Harry, when your parents died I vowed I would protect you from a distance as I never thought I would get the opportunity to protect you any closer, I don't want to break that promise to your mum" he said stopping the boy and turning him to face him "nobody is going to be mad or disappointed and I'll make sure they never get to hurt you again but you have to help me here" he said and Harry nodded "did your aunt and uncle abuse you?" he asked looking down at the small boy.

Harry's mind was spinning as he took a breath to tell the potions master everything that had happened over the years but he couldn't bring himself to form the words.

There was a scream from ahead and the professor watched as Harry broke into a run to reach the three other students, he sighed defeated. He quickly followed to see Hermione and Draco looking less than amused. "What happened?" Snape asked warily.

"Snake!" Ron shouted pointing at the small grass snake "go away!" he shouted at it.

"Leave it alone, Weasley" Snape said rolling his eyes now completely bemused, he was actually getting somewhere with Harry and it had been sabotaged over a small snake.

"It's a snake!" he shouted.

"You're the one bothering it now move" Snape said sternly pointing away from the snake, Harry could tell the man was beyond irritated now but then his eyes lit up.

"No wait!" Harry shouted and they all turned and looked at him "it's a snake" he said grinning.

"Well done, Harry!" Ron shouted rolling his eyes.

"A snake!" Hermione repeated happily.

"Yes it's a snake! Am I missing something?" Ron asked seriously.

"I can ask it if it knows anything" Harry reminded him and he nodded finally understanding the excitement.

"Be careful, Potter" Snape warned knowing some snakes weren't friendly but he didn't seem fazed.

Harry knelt down beside the snake "Hi" he hissed in a friendly tone.

"What do you want?" the snake hissed, it was obvious she was already irritated by their presence.

"I'm sorry if my friends annoyed you, they're a little bit full on" Harry apologised offering the snake a small smile.

"It's okay" she replied.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help us?" he asked hopefully and the snake nodded "what country is this?" he asked.

"Germany" the snake confirmed "how could you not know that?" She asked.

"We ended up here accidentally through magic, we're from the UK and we are trying to get home but the forest won't let us use magic" he explained.

"Magic..." she hissed thinking out the word in her head.

"We are wizards and we need to get home, are there any other people here?" he asked.

"Not until recently" she hissed "a group of people with sticks made a house and they come and go but other than them you're the only ones" she answered and Harry nodded.

"Sticks?" He asked.

"Magical sticks" she said with amazement.

"Like this?" he asked holding out his wand and she nodded, Harry gasped, there were other wizards in the forest. "Do you know where this house is?" He asked.

"It's two days walking time going that way" she answered pointing her tail in the direction they were walking "will you go look for this house?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"The people living there might be able to help us get home" he explained.

"Well you will have to go over the mountain, over the river and through the jackal woods" she explained "the forest is magical and it won't be easy so I suggest you turn back" she warned and Harry shook his head.

"We can't" he told her sadly "we really need to get home"

"There are markings on the stones to guide you there, they were left by German travellers long ago but it helped the other men reach where they were going" she explained.

"Do you know anything about these men?" He asked but she shook her head.

"I know nothing and I must go now, good luck child" she hissed before slithering away.

"Thank you" Harry hissed before turning his attention back to the others.

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

"She said there are other men in the forest" he began "they followed a trail and built a house nearby, apparently they come and go" he said and they all nodded.

"So they can help us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, they're definitely wizards but she didn't know who" Harry shrugged "she says it will be dangerous to get there but there are guidelines on the stones to help us, it will take two days to walk there" he finished and they all looked at the professor to take charge.

"I'm not sure" he said honestly as the eager students watched him "there is no guarantee the wizards won't cause us harm" he explained.

"But if they built the house using magic they must have put the spell up after, we have to find them to break the spell" Harry said and the three other students nodded.

"I don't want you all in any more danger" he said completely torn for what to do "remember the killing curse isn't inactive so I don't think they'll be friendly"

"We're in more danger if we do nothing" Hermione reminded him.

"They might have a floo?" Draco added.

"They will definitely have some way to come and go and maybe we can use it?" Harry suggested as the professor sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"If we do this you have to all listen to every instruction I give you" he warned and they all nodded "and nobody is to do anything stupid or make any decisions without consulting me" he continued and they all nodded.

"Are we going to just keep walking, professor?" Hermione suggested "until we get there?" she asked knowing they were already a few hours away from the cave and eventually the professor nodded, there was no point in turning back.

"We will find shelter before the sun sets" he answered.

"The river goes towards the mountain so we could follow the river to avoid getting lost? And it means we always know where the water is" Draco suggested and they all nodded, except for Ron who still wasn't liking the new, improved Malfoy.

"Let's keep walking" Hermione said and they turned and continued to follow the river towards the mountain. Harry watched as Draco quickly powered ahead to walk by her side and he raised a brow. Snape noticed the boys curiosity and gave a small smile. It was obvious the blonde boy had grown fond of Hermione and she didn't seem to mind his company, he was very switched on when it came to survival and it was something she appreciated.

. . .

A few hours later they all stopped under a large tree to eat some of the fruit they had been picking up along the way, Ron quickly lay down in the shade and closed his eyes to go to sleep with Hermione already cuddled into him fast asleep, the sun had been hot and tiring and a well-deserved rest was needed before they continued.

Harry lay on his stomach drawing in the dry dirt, he didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep but he also didn't feel awake enough to do anything productive, he watched as Draco made his way down to the river to go for a swim and he considered joining him but couldn't bring himself to get off the cool ground. He watched as the blonde vanished into the trees while he waited behind with the potions master.

He watched as the professor concentrated to try and channel wandless magic but nothing he did worked, he was still unable to break the spell. Harry had been surprised by how relaxed and in control the professor had been about the entire situation, he had looked after them and been more than fair and knowing this man was friends with his mum made him want to trust the potions master with his secret, he knew his mum wouldn't befriend somebody harmful and if Snape had wanted to hurt him by now he would have.

"Harry?" Snape asked when he noticed the boy was staring at him lost in thought "are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Sir" he lied, his back had healed thanks to the potions but mentally he still ached, he was also beginning to miss Sirius "you would have known Sirius as well then?" Harry blurted out. The professor rolled his eyes and nodded lightly. "What was he like?" Harry asked curiously.

"He was noisy, definitely the class clown and a lot of girls liked him" he answered trying to remember what Sirius was like during school "he was your dad's right hand man" he said trying to leave all negative tones from his voice.

"What about Remus?" Harry asked and the professor raised a brow "sorry…Professor Lupin" he corrected himself.

"Does he let you call him by his first name?" Snape asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's more of a family friend now because I see him with Sirius outside school sometimes" Harry explained.

"Well if he's said that it's okay you shouldn't be apologising" Snape said and Harry nodded "Lupin was quieter than the others, slightly kinder and very intelligent" he answered. "Why don't you live with Black?" Snape asked but he already knew the answer, he just wanted to know how much Harry knew.

"Because I'm the-boy-who-lived and he doesn't have the power to protect me, plus he's still sorting his life out" he shrugged looking down and Snape could tell he had hit a nerve "but when I've graduated and I'm old enough to get away from the Dursley's I'm going to stay with him anyway" he said smiling lightly to himself.

"Tell me about Uncle Vernon" Snape prodded.

"There isn't much to say" Harry shrugged.

"You say he's a lot like your aunt"

"Sir, please stop" Harry said shaking his head "I know what you are doing, you're trying to get information out of me, I'm not stupid"

"Neither am I" Snape said calmly "I can help you" he reminded the boy.

Suddenly Harry couldn't take it anymore, after years of being alone and tormented he found himself lost in a forest with one of the men he feared the most but suddenly he wasn't scared, he just felt vulnerable and he knew Snape wouldn't stop until he admitted it. Tears slowly ran down his face and he desperately wiped them away looking over at his friends, they were both fast asleep.

"Just nod or shake your head, did they abuse you?" Snape asked again and the boy nodded clearly as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Come here" Snape said and before Harry had time to react the potions master pulled him into a hug and Harry tensed instantly at the unfamiliar touch "I'm sorry I didn't work it out sooner" Snape said and the boy nodded into the potions masters shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Sir" Harry whispered barely audible but the professor still heard.

"You will never have to see those terrible muggles again"

"Promise?" Harry asked and the professor nodded.

"I promise"

Ron woke up slowly to the sound of crying and he quickly pushed Hermione off him and got to his feet when he realised his friend was sobbing heavily, _what had Snape done?_ "Hey!" Ron shouted as he noticed his friends obvious distress, suddenly the redhead was charging at them full pace "put him down!" he called.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted getting to her feet sleepily and chasing after him "what is it, Harry?" she asked cautiously as he continued to cry into his much hated professor ignoring them.

"He's just scared about what's to come, he's fine" Snape reassured them trying not to bite Ron's head off.

"Harry doesn't cry" Ron argued.

"Everybody cries, Weasley" he snapped but regretted his tone when Harry flinched, Ron however wasn't fazed.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Just stop it, Ron" he whispered and Ron nodded.

"Let's leave them to it" Hermione said and Ron's eyes widened with disgust.

"No, he might hurt him" Ron glared.

"Oh stop being an idiot, Ron" Hermione said grabbing him by the arm "let's go find Draco" she said pulling him away from Harry and Snape nodded in appreciation.

"Don't go far" he said.

"We won't" Ron threatened and Snape rolled his eyes, _the redhead really didn't like him_.

. . .

Later that night they found themselves in a small cave filled with unique markings and words, Ron and Draco instantly sat on the cool rock desperate to get off their feet after walking for hours. The markings on the wall told stories of travellers, warriors and villains, Harry and Hermione read the pictures carefully piecing together their own denunciations.

"They're crossing the river" Harry said pointing at a drawing of two men.

"They're holding hands" Hermione pointed out "what do you think that means?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure" he replied.

"Sir, what does it mean?" she asked and the potions master stood and made his way over to them.

"That might explain" he said pointing at some German written underneath.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It says love for love, hate for hate but I don't understand what it means" he answered shaking his head.

"We will work it out" Snape reassured them as he sat back down leaving them to continue with their studies.

A small white snake slithered into the cave through a gap in the rocks and instantly stopped at the sight of the five humans.

"Harry" Hermione said pointing towards the snake.

"Hi" Harry hissed instantly.

"I understand you" the snake hissed with confusion.

"I speak your language" Harry said "I'm sorry if we have trespassed on your home" he said apologetically but the snake didn't seem to mind.

"What's your name, child?" the snake asked eying him curiously.

"Harry" he replied.

"Hello, Harry, I'm Anya" she replied

"It's nice to meet you" he hissed politely "do you understand these markings?" he asked her curiously.

"Yes, but the markings have to be understood not explained" she answered before slithering towards the cave entrance "I can tell you will understand in time" she hissed making her way towards the save entrance.

"You don't have to go" he said.

"I am just passing" she hissed, it was obvious she had somewhere to be.

"It was nice speaking to you, thank you" he said smiling.

"Do lots of people speak my language?" she asked turning back around curiously.

"No" he replied

"So you are both special" she said and slithered away. Harry's heart sunk as he fell back into the cave wall, he could feel his heart beating and the sick rising in his throat.

"Harry?" Snape asked moving closer to him and grabbing him by the shoulders "Harry what happened?" he asked but Harry couldn't reply, he just shook his head knowing the true danger they were facing.

 **Another chapter is completed! YAY! Sorry this took me ages to do, I've been working a lot and it's been hard to find the time or energy to come up with anything half interesting. I am so excited about this story and it's only just beginning, I have it all mapped out and I can't wait to write more!**

" **An Unlikely Family" chapter will be up on Friday, I'm having some issues that no matter what I write I'm not happy with it and I can't bring myself to post it, so I've been focusing on this story to try and let my mind recharge, sorry for the people that are waiting patiently!**

 **As always, review if you can!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry you need to tell me what the snake said" Snape said looking into the boys' eyes but Harry continued to stay frozen, he wasn't ready for this and none of them had magic to defend themselves.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It's him" Harry whispered "he's in the forest too"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort, the snake spoke to another parseltongue" Harry replied, his voice was trembling as much as his body "he's at that house, apparently they've been coming and going" he explained and they all nodded completely terrified.

The professor let Harry go and his arms dropped limply to his side, _if Voldemort was in the forest wouldn't he have known? Wouldn't Lucius have appeared for Draco by now?_ It didn't make any sense.

"We need to turn back" Ron said pointing back towards the cave which was now miles away.

"No" Hermione replied.

"Are you mad?" he gasped but she stood her ground.

"There's no point hiding because he'll find us sooner or later" Hermione said "either way we are going to have to face him and we should do it while our strengths are up" she replied.

"No, we should hide and find a way to lift this no magic curse" Ron argued.

"Professor Snape has tried everything, right now we don't have a way and there might never be a way and we can't just wait around" she shouted but Ron still wasn't convinced.

"This must be some misunderstanding it won't be him" Ron said changing the subject slightly, everybody watched him curiously for what he had to say "well why would he be in a German forest?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"We have walked straight into a trap" Hermione replied "where did you find that box, Draco?" Hermione asked and all the attention turned to Draco, they had almost entirely forgotten about the portkey and Draco shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"Near the fat lady, it had Harry's name labelled to it and I took it to give to you to get in him in trouble" Draco shrugged looking at Snape who was looking less than amused.

"So it was a trap for Harry" Ron gasped "that's why the killing curse hasn't been blocked"

"Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry grew frighteningly silent.

"You idiot, Draco!" Ron shouted pushing the blonde. Draco was caught completely off guard and almost tumbled over with the force the redhead pushed him at.

"I didn't know!" he protested.

"How can we be sure? You hate Harry!" Ron shouted "I bet him vanishing to a forest with Voldemort is exactly what you wanted"

"I swear I didn't know!" he said, his eyes were wide as he grew completely distressed.

"Your dad" Ron accused.

"Do you seriously think if I knew what the box was I'd have ended up here myself?" Draco asked and Ron shrugged, the blonde had a point

"So he was basically going to hunt me then?" Harry asked as his thoughts spun frantically as he tried to process everything that was happening. Being stuck in a forest that was so far away he felt like he was on another planet and it had left him feeling like Voldemort was a million miles away, almost like he was a distant bad memory he could burry for now and deal with later. Suddenly he felt his insides turning as his stomach rumbled, he turned away from his friends and threw up on the grass.

"Harry" Hermione said sighing sadly.

"It's okay, just drink" Snape said passing the boy a bottle of water. Harry sipped the water slowly and felt stupider by the second, throwing up wasn't going to fix it.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked and they all turned to watch the professor.

"We stay quiet, wands in hand the entire time and if you need to use the killing curse use it" Snape said and then went silent as he thought about the best plan of action, the students watched him warily "we are going to keep making our way towards the house, if we just hide away he will find us so we are going to sneak in and use whatever means of transportation they are using to get back and forth or at least stop the curse" he replied and they all nodded.

"I don't know about this" Ron said warily.

"If he's just expecting Harry he might not be prepared to fight us all" Snape replied, he knew this was highly unlikely but he had to keep their spirits up.

"We'll be fine" Harry finally said nodding to himself "he has been out there the entire time the only difference is he's closer now but I was always going to have to fight him eventually" he said and they all looked at him totally shocked "right now we have the upper hand because he won't know we know"

"Harry, we don't have any magic" Hermione reminded him.

"Good job we were both raised as muggles then" he said giving her a smirk and she nodded softly, they weren't defeated yet. Snape raised a brow at their bravery, it was obvious the students weren't going to be defeated without a fight.

"He will be able to use magic, won't he?" Draco asked and the professor nodded.

"He wouldn't leave himself vulnerable" he replied "everybody let's get an early night because we have to cross the river in the morning and I don't think it's going to be easy" he replied and Draco instantly looked a bit sick.

With a small nod Hermione and Ron lay down together and closed their eyes and Harry sat on the cave floor studying the markings on the wall, after the recent conversation with the snake he was more than awake. Draco made his way outside the cave and sat on the rock letting the cold breeze hit his face.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked sitting beside him.

"They all blame me, don't they?" he asked and the professor shook his head.

"They are just scared but Draco I do have to ask, your father didn't put you up to giving them the box did he?" Snape asked and Draco's face instantly drained.

"Of course he didn't!" he shouted.

"I had to ask" he said apologetically as the blonde dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm not a bad person" he said almost to himself.

"I know you're not" Snape said putting his hand on the young blondes shoulder.

"That Weasley hates me as well and I'm trying to be nice" he said coldly, it was becoming obvious Draco was hitting his breaking point when it came to Ron "I thought he'd want to be civil since we're stuck together"

"He just gets jealous" Snape replied and Draco scoffed "well he doesn't know does he?" he said raising a brow and Draco shook his head.

"I don't like Hermione that way" he said meeting Snape's stare.

"Well I know that much" he said sarcastically.

"Do you recon Voldemort will kill us all?" he asked suddenly and Snape shrugged, for once he couldn't predict what Voldemort had planned fully as he didn't know what was going on. "It's time to get some sleep" he said patting the boy on the back.

"I miss my mum" he said softly as Snape got to his feet.

"I know" he said offering the slytherin a smile as they walked back into the cave and settled down for the night. Snape was happy to see Harry had fallen asleep still looking at the drawings on the wall but at least he was finally getting some rest.

. . .

"We're never getting over that alive" Draco said looking at the roaring river in front of them and suddenly his stomach sunk "I'm staying here" he said sternly.

"You can't we have to keep moving" Hermione said.

"I can't" he replied simply "I can't swim well" he said looking down, it was clear he was embarrassed.

"Really?" Ron asked amused.

"Weasley" Snape warned glaring intently at the redhead who instantly shut up.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I found another clue" Harry said eagerly pointing at one of the rocks that had more images carved on it "it says love for love, hate for hate" he said and nodded to himself remembering the image of the two stickmen holding hands.

"We still don't know what it means" Ron reminded him.

"I think it means that if you're kind the river will let you over and if you're cruel it won't" he suggested and they all nodded, _it made sense._

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked pointing at some writing.

"sprich den Vornamen, der dir einfällt, der Fluss wird wissen, wenn du versuchst zu lügen" Harry replied.

"English, Harry" Snape reminded him as they all looked in confusion.

"Sorry" he said taking a moment to translate "it basically says that you have to say the name of the first person that comes to your mind and it will know if you lie" he explained.

"What's the point in that?" Ron asked growing irritated.

"It's obvious it's trying to protect the mountain from evil" Hermione explained "you have to show love to get across"

"Well it didn't work if he's over there" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"We just have to think of a person and say their name" Harry replied "it will be fine" he insisted.

"Well the stickmen were on the stepping stones, somebody stand on a stone and see what happens" Hermione suggested and all their eyes grew wide "it's a magical river it might react" she reminded them.

"I'll do it" Harry said stepping towards the river and they all watched with anticipation, the river was flowing fiercely and Harry listened to the water clashing off the rocks before pouring further down the hill.

"Think of somebody that loves you, Harry" Hermione called and he nodded and instantly thought of Hagrid, the first person that popped into his head.

"Hagrid" Harry whispered as he carefully stepped onto the slightly wobbly stone and the second he did the water calmed around him, he gasped in shock, _it was working._ "It's working!" he called back.

The next stone was slightly further away and the water around it was still aggressive, he jumped for the rock and slipped. "Harry!" Hermione shouted, he quickly pulled himself onto the rock and watched as the water around this rock settled just like the rock before.

"I'm okay!" he called back and turned his thoughts back to his first ever shopping trip with Hagrid as he jumped easily onto the next stone.

"Should I follow?" Hermione asked and Snape nodded.

"Just be careful" he instructed.

"Dad" Hermione said as she jumped onto the first rock, her thoughts filled with those of her dad.

"That's it, Hermione!" Ron shouted as Hermione made her way onto a stone next to Harry, they both looked around as the water charged around either side of them but yet it remained still and calm around the rocks they were on.

"This is crazy isn't it?" Hermione gasped and Harry nodded.

"Magic is crazy" Harry replied with a grin, but Hermione could see in his eyes he was scared and she was relieved she wasn't the only one.

"It is" she replied moving her hair away from her face.

"Just keep thinking of the one you love" Harry reminded her and she nodded as he jumped into the next rock.

"Okay, Ron, remember it's the first person that comes into you head" Snape reminded him and Ron nodded "your turn" he said and the redhead nodded.

"Ginny" he said clearly as he made his way towards the first stone and the water calmed, _maybe his baby sister did come in handy sometimes?_

Snape watched as Harry and Hermione made their way further across the large river with the water both aggressive and gentle as they hopped from stone to stone. He watched as they both made their way onto the same large rock and turned to watch Ron who was only at the second stone, he took a mental note of how strange it was to watch the golden trio in action, they showed a lot more maturity than recklessness. They both shouted words of encouragement back at Ron while watching him nervously with wide eyes, it was clear the three of them were more than friends.

"Okay, Draco" Snape said turning his attention back to the nervous blonde.

"I can't" he whispered "I'll drown"

"You don't need to swim you just need to stay on the rocks" he reassured him and the boy nodded "think of the first person that comes into your mind and cross the rocks" he replied and the blonde nodded.

"Mum" Draco said making his way onto the rock and the professor watched with anticipation but the water only grew more aggressive. "Draco!" Snape called as the blonde boy was knocked into the ice cold water.

"Help!" he screamed clinging to the rocks.

Ron instantly jumped back and grabbed Draco by both his arms. "I've got you now pull yourself up!" Ron shouted above the aggressive water, he scrambled back up onto the rocks flinching as his legs scraped off the sharp stone.

"Think of the first person in your mind, Draco, no matter who it is" Snape shouted above the noise of the crashing water and Draco nodded but didn't speak, he only eyed Ron warily.

The water calmed ever so slowly but the force still threatened to push them both to their deaths as they clung to each other.

"The water doesn't believe him, does it?" Harry asked Hermione who shook her head, they were both frozen in fear too far away to help.

"No, he must have thought the wrong name or felt unsure" Hermione replied "Draco, you have to really think of how much that person loves you or it won't let you pass" Hermione called.

"I don't know how" he called back.

"It has to be the first name that comes to your mind so you don't have time to fake the emotions and trick it" Harry called.

"The first person, Draco!" Hermione repeated "Say the name out loud and mean it" Hermione shouted.

Draco locked eyes with Ron and he could see the fear on the slytherins face as he continued to withhold the name. "If it's Hermione I don't care, mate" Ron encouraged him but he shook his head frantically "say the name of we'll die" Ron shouted over the crashing water.

"Draco say his name!" Snape shouted "I'll protect you, I promise" he said and Draco nodded.

"Theo" he whispered "Theodore Nott" he said and instantly the entire river settled and Ron and Draco slumped together on the rock. Ron looked at Draco with a look of bewilderment.

"Theo?" he asked breaking the silence, all their ears still ringing with the crashes of water.

Draco nodded but didn't reply, he jumped onto the next rock and Ron followed carefully. Finally, with thoughts of Lily in his mind the professor made his way onto the rocks too.

Harry and Hermione reached the other side and instantly collapsed to the ground. "Wow" Harry said as he lay back on the grass and let out a small laugh of relief.

"You're nearly there!" Hermione called out to Draco who was making his way across the river in record time, the blonde continued to jump the stones but didn't look up, Ron Weasley knew his secret and that thought alone was completely unbearable.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked when he reached the solid earth, his arm was grazed and bruised from where he slid and he was limping slightly but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll be fine" he replied simply with a small nod.

Ron and Snape quickly reached dry land and sat down to regain their breath.

"I wonder how you-know-who got over" Hermione thought out loud.

"He would have used magic" Snape explained waving his arm in defeat. He quickly turned around to see Draco sitting alone on a small rock looking a little beaten up. "Draco?" He asked making his way over to the boy, the golden trio watched the professor make his way over to the slytherin but they kept quiet.

"I'm okay" he reassured him "it's just a graze"

"I'm not worried about your arm" he said softly and the boy nodded but didn't meet the professors' gaze.

"My dad won't take this well at all and there's no way I'll be able to hide it from him now" he said looking to Ron, the golden trio were watching with confusion.

"Mate, I won't say anything" Ron reassured him "you have my word" he said smiling lightly and the blonde nodded.

"Won't say anything about what?" Hermione asked curiously but Ron didn't answer, it wasn't his place.

"I'm gay" Draco finally admitted "nobody knows except Professor Snape" he said and they all nodded.

"We would never judge you for that" Harry reassured him "and don't worry we won't tell anyone" he said offering him a smile and finally Draco nodded.

"My dad can't find out" he said and they all nodded understanding what Lucius was like.

"He won't" Snape said sternly "now let's find some shelter and settle down for the rest of the day" he said as they began walking away from the river and towards the large mountain, Snape knew there was no chance of them climbing it today and they were meanwhile resting and staying out of the sun.

. . .

Eventually they found a large wooden tree that was leaning heavily to the right and they decided this would be the best they were going to get in terms of shelter tonight. Snape looked over at Harry as the boy continued to try and piece together what was going to happen next using the various German words and drawings he had been taking notes on since they'd left the cave, he was surprised at how courageous the boy really was. He was beginning to realise all the times the golden trio had ended up in ridiculously dangerous situations it wasn't because they wanted to but because they had to. He sighed knowing fine well if the trio had ended up in the forest without him he would have blamed Harry for going looking for trouble, but sadly trouble seemed to come looking for the boy.

Hermione and Draco gathered large, thick sticks and began tying them on either side of the huge tree to almost create walls, like a huge wooden tent. Ron watched lazily perched up against a tree, it was obvious looking at all of them life in the wild was slowly beginning to catch up with them.

After a few hours and a sudden drop in temperature they were finished building the shelter and Hermione and Draco went back down to the river to retrieve fresh water, Ron had followed eagerly after becoming bored sitting in the shelter. Harry had quickly grown tired of dissecting the drawings and had curled up in the corner of the shelter and fallen asleep, Snape sat at the opposite side of the small shelter reluctant to leave the boys side, Voldemort could be anywhere and Harry was vulnerable.

The professor sat back against the large tree and thoughts of Hogwarts crept into his mind, as much as the school often drove him to insanity he would do just about anything to be able to walk through those large front doors right now. He hoped his slytherins' were doing okay, the first few weeks normally involved comforting homesick first years and he only hoped somebody had stepped up to look after them.

His mind quickly turned to Dumbledore and he wondered what was taking the old fool so long, he sighed knowing he would reach them in the end and he just had to trust him, which he always had. He looked back over at Harry and sighed at how small and vulnerable the boy looked when he was completely switched off, he looked a lot younger than 14 but the small frown lines on his face gave away he had been through more than any child should have to.

"I'm not magic" Harry mumbled turning over in his sleep. Snape raised a brow and listened to the conversation the boy was having in his dream "I'm not" he said clenching his eyes shut.

"Harry?" the professor asked sitting up fully and watching the boy intently.

"It wasn't me!" Harry half shouted "no!" he said turning over in the dirt.

"You have to wake up" Snape said shaking the boy lightly and almost instantly Harry's eyes flew open and he scrambled into a sitting position. Snape watched him quietly for a moment willing the boy to speak but Harry continued to watch the potions master warily. "Are you okay?" he finally asked to break the silence.

Harry nodded gently "I'm okay" he said "just a bad dream"

"Who was it about?" Snape asked and Harry's stomach clenched.

"Uncle Vernon" he mumbled.

"What was happening?" Snape asked softly and Harry shrugged, although he trusted Snape a lot more now he still couldn't bring himself to discuss what had happened out loud.

"I don't really remember now" he lied softly, the images of Uncle Vernon throwing him in the cupboard still fresh in his mind.

"You can talk to me" the professor encouraged him but Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to" he said honestly "I just want Sirius" he said pulling his knees to his chest and holding his body closer, suddenly he felt beyond tired both mentally and physically.

"You will see him soon, I promise" Snape replied.

"I hope so, Sir" Harry replied.

"You should try and get some more rest before tomorrow" Snape encouraged and Harry nodded and laid back down but his eyes didn't close, the darkness reminded him too much of the many hungry nights under the stairs.

The others quickly entered the shelter once more armed with fruit that they lay in the middle of the shelter floor before collapsing to the ground.

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss the cave" Draco mumbled disapprovingly tossing on the cold ground and the professor let out a small laugh.

"Sir?" Hermione asked.

"I've decided, whilst we're stuck here you can all just call me Severus" he said unexpectedly and Harry raised a brow looking over, if he was going to get Harry to trust him he was going to have to appear more human.

"No that's weird" Ron blurted out instantly and Snape rolled his eyes.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Hermione asked completely uninterested in what Snape was to be called.

"We get up, eat and start making out way up the mountain" he replied simply.

"I had an idea" Harry said quietly and they all turned to listen "I could try and sneak into Voldemort's mind to see what they're doing and so we know what to expect…"

"No" Snape said holding up his hand and cutting him off instantly "you will not be going inside that evil man's head" he said and Harry nodded.

"Sorry" he mumbled and Snape sighed, he was going to have to be softer as well but he was trying.

. . .

Later that night Snape awoke to the sound of the trees brushing off each other in the wind and he looked up to see Draco was wide away sitting outside the shelter. He looked around to see Ron and Hermione were curled up fast asleep and Harry also seemed to be sleeping peacefully, he frowned when he realized Draco was nowhere to be seen. He quickly made his way out the shelter and sighed with the relief as he noticed the blonde teenager staring up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting beside the blonde who nodded softly.

"Just missing home and couldn't sleep" he mumbled.

"I know the feeling" he said offering him a small smile.

"Sev, my dad's out there in the forest isn't he?" Draco asked curiously.

"I honest don't know, Draco" Severus replied with a sigh, he still couldn't work out why he hadn't been made aware of Voldemort's recent plan since he was still in the death eater circle, he could only assume the man finally worked out where his loyalties truly lay and it would be a fight for a later date.

"Do you think he will be?" Draco asked.

"I'd assume so since he if often sought out by Voldemort for tasks like this" Severus answered honestly.

"My mum will probably be here too then, I don't get why they haven't come to find me" he said sadly.

"It's a huge forest they might not be able to or they might not know you're here. The truth is we won't know for sure until we reach the house" Severus said sadly.

"Dumbledore will find us, won't he?" he asked and Severus nodded hoping he would.

"I can't see him staying away for long" Severus smiled and they both fell to silence, internally begging somebody found them before Voldemort did.

 **Okay, here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, I know some people will have an issue with Draco being gay but at the end of the day it's a fanfic and if you don't like it read something else because it's the path I've chosen to take with this specific story.**

 **I'm hoping to have another chapter out very soon but with life being a bit crazy right now I can't predict a schedule but definitely within the week!**

 **Again "An Unlikely Family" will be added to soon, I 110% haven't abandoned it but I need a break from the demands that come with it, I have written various different versions for the next chapter and I just have to decide which one works best, but that's hard! I hope people understand and continue to enjoy this instead : ) have an amazing Saturday and review if you can!**

 **Thank you whiteoaks, mandancie and Son of Whitebeard for your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm too tired for this" Ron moaned as they continued to walk towards the mountain. The sun was shining brightly but it was a cooler day, the slight breeze was welcome as the continued to move uphill through the thick trees.

"Don't think about it" Hermione replied moving ahead "by the looks of it there will be more caves in the mountain and we can shelter there tonight" she suggested and they nodded in reply. Hermione and Draco powered ahead looking for various clues on the rocks and trees for what they might have to expect. Harry and Snape walked slowly behind them watching Ron as he lazily tried to keep up with the eager students.

Harry looked up at the professor who was keeping an eye on the three students up ahead, every so often he had to call them to slow down and preserve their energy and they would listen but get carried away again before long, causing him to roll his eyes and call them back again.

"What?" Snape asked when he noticed Harry was watching him.

"Nothing" he mumbled and looked away quickly, slightly embarrassed about getting caught staring at his potions master.

"If you're sure" he replied simply and went back to watching the path ahead.

"You're different outside school, Sir" Harry blurted out and Snape raised a brow, Harry instantly looked down hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"How so?" Snape asked curiously.

"You're not as…grr" Harry replied and Snape laughed lightly.

"I'm 'grr?' at school am I?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"You're always mad at us even before we do anything wrong" Harry explained.

"I'm not always mad" he said defending himself gently "sometimes it gets frustrating teaching students that don't listen and nearly blow up your classroom and sometimes it gets tiring" he explained.

"Professor McGonagall doesn't get angry" he argued.

"She does, she just hides it better and it takes a lot for her to lose her temper" he explained "she's still not one to be messed with though"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I've only ever seen her angry once and I still run away when I see that look return to her eye" he said smiling.

"Who was she mad at?" Harry asked curiously.

"You fa…" Snape began to say before stopping himself "it doesn't matter" he said holding up his hand dismissively.

"My dad?" Harry prodded "what did he do?" he asked curiously.

"He broke a school rule, nothing too drastic" he lied offering the boy a small smile.

"I wish I could see it" Harry said more to himself than the professor and Snape looked down at the boy, he was smiling wide and Snape could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was in his own world, imagining whatever it was he wished he could see.

"See what?" Snape asked.

"Them in school, I wish I could see what my dad, Remus and Sirius were like in school, I wish I could see them laughing and being young" he said smiling "I wish I could see them all together…" he said almost sadly "my dad is still a huge part of their life, I can tell Sirius is still lost without him and it's strange because it makes me miss him more too" he sighed sadly.

"Your parents loved you, Harry" Snape said unsure of what he should say.

"I know" Harry replied "but I just wish I could see them move and hear them speak, I wish I could hear the stories of what they got up to at school, I wonder if they were like me, Ron and Hermione"

"They were and they weren't" Snape answered and Harry looked at him to continue "they had the same type of closeness you have, you wouldn't find one without the other two" he said careful to keep any negative tones from his voice "but you three are special because you are all so different and you are a lot more open to friendships outside your circle" he said nodding in Draco's direction.

"What was my mum like before Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously, it was nice having somebody he could ask about his parents; Sirius and Remus tended to get upset and Dumbledore was too busy for these types of conversation.

"She was very gentle, no matter how much grief your aunt gave her she never stopped being nice" he replied "she tried to project so much hate onto your mother and it only made her love people more" he said smiling to himself "I'm glad you share that characteristic with her" he said looking down at Harry.

Suddenly Harry felt something in him he couldn't explain, it was as if somebody was telling him now was the right time to talk about the Dursley's, he was out of their reach and with his mother's childhood friend, even if it did happen to be his potions master and he felt it was time for the weight to be lifted. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never forgave my parents for dying" he said looking up "they hated me, no matter how hard I tried I was still a freaky kid" he said and Snape looked down at him to continue.

"Sometimes I did things I couldn't explain like growing my hair back or causing things to fall on Dudley's head and I didn't know it was me doing it but they did and they would punish me for it but never explained what was happening" he continued "I didn't know magic existed till Hagrid turned up when they kept destroying my Hogwarts letters" he admitted and Snape's eyes grew wide.

"How did they punish you?" he asked.

"If it was only little things like dropping things on Dudley's head or not doing my chores properly they used to spank me" he said looking down embarrassed.

"Spank or beat?" Snape asked curiously and Harry frowned not understanding the difference. "Did they use a belt forcefully?" he explained and Harry shook his head.

"Not for that" he answered awkwardly and Snape couldn't argue with that, as much as he didn't agree with corporal punishment it wasn't illegal to hit a child to correct them.

"Would they explain what you did wrong?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"Just that I was freaky" he replied. Snape frowned to himself, _how was the boy meant to know what he was being punished for if they didn't take the time to explain it?_

"Was that it?" Snape asked and Harry shook his head.

"The older I got Uncle Vernon felt he had to 'beat the magic' out of me to keep me scared so I wouldn't use it against him" he admitted "I wouldn't ever use it against him, when he started doing that I didn't even know magic was a thing"

"And was that with the belt?" Snape asked and Harry looked down "I'm not judging you" he reassured him and Harry nodded.

"With anything he could find" he said looking down "then he'd leave me in my cupboard with no food for days" he said hugging his body tightly.

"Your cupboard?" Snape asked curiously.

"I didn't have a bedroom till I started at Hogwarts" he said still looking down.

"You'll never be going back there, Harry" Snape said reassuringly as the guilt washed over him, the entire system, including him, had failed an innocent child and condemned him to a life of abuse.

"Where will I go?" he asked "with Sirius?"

"I doubt it, he still has to sort himself out" Snape said honestly "you have to be with somebody who is powerful enough to protect you" he explained.

"The Weasley's?" he suggested.

"They have enough on their plate" he said gesturing to Ron who was stomping to keep up in front and Harry laughed lightly "we'll find somewhere" he reassured him.

. . .

The small trail they were following suddenly ended and they found themselves starring at the steep rock face in front of them. "That's pretty steep" Draco said as they looked up at steep rock.

"It evens up after twenty-five feet up" Hermione said pointing to the stop of the rock, the steep rock slowly declined back to even ground on the side of the mountain where the trees grew thick again.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked.

"There's no other way to get to the top" Hermione said defeated.

"Let's climb then" Ron said making his way towards the rock.

"I'll go first" Hermione said pushing past him and pulling herself up onto the rock.

"Be careful and don't exceed your limits" Snape warned her and she nodded taking her time as she pulled herself up onto a small ledge. Harry quickly followed and pulled himself onto the steep rock

Snape watched as the two students stood side by side on the ledge as Hermione pulled herself up slotting both her feet into cracks in the rocks. Ron and Draco also made their way onto the rock, they both climbed with ease as they had height on their side, Snape's attention was continuously drawn back to Harry and Hermione, due to them being considerably smaller they were struggling to reach up and grab the wall securely.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as Hermione slipped and fell back down the rock face, landing on the ledge about 10 feet down, she hit her head off the hard rock as her body hit the ledge with a thud..

"I'm okay" she called out scrambling to a sitting position are running her hand across her forehead, she looked at the palm of her hand and gasped at the blood.

"Stay still, Hermione, I'm coming, and the rest of you get to the top" Snape ordered and the three boys hesitantly nodded and continued to climb the rock face. The lankier boys quickly caught up with Harry and they helped pull him over the ledge at the top as they all collapsed to the ground.

"My fingers ache" Draco gasped.

"Same" Harry replied looking around, the trees up here were twice as thick as the trees further down the mountain and it seemed colder but luckily, for the time being, it didn't seem too steep.

Snape quickly climbed up to the ledge Hermione was still sitting on "your head is cut" he said as he pulled himself onto the ledge and she nodded.

"I feel dizzy, Sir" she answered quietly.

The professor nodded knowing she wasn't going to be able to climb the rest of the way up safely, there was too much of a risk she would fall and fall further this time. "It's okay, I'll think of something" he said looking around unsure of what to do.

"What's happening?" Harry shouted down leaning heavily over the edge.

"Potter! Get away from the edge!" Snape shouted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I'm not having one of you falling back down, you promised to listen remember" he reminded the boy who rolled his eyes but obeyed when the professor glared at him.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

"Sir, Ron wants to know what's happening" Harry shouted leaning over the edge again and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Disobedient!" Snape shouted at him and Harry flinched slightly, but he didn't fear the potions master as much anymore "Hermione can't climb because there's a chance she'll fall" he explained and Harry nodded and once again his head vanished over the top.

"Hermione can't climb" he explained.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked and the other two boys shrugged.

"I have an idea" Harry said when he noticed the trees up ahead. Quickly he hung his head over the edge again "sir, stay there" he shouted down.

"Well I don't have a choice" Snape shouted sarcastically "and stop leaning over the edge!"

"Help me" Harry said running towards the trees "we need vines" he called back to Ron and Draco as they chased after him.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked as Harry climbed into a tree and began cutting down a huge vine with a sharp rock.

"Using this as rope, tie it around the tree" he ordered.

"It will come lose" Draco protested.

"Do a figure of eight knot and it won't" he said passing the rope to Draco, quickly he secured the vine around the tree and secured it with the knot Hermione had taught them whilst they made the hammocks.

"Well done, Draco" Harry said excitedly as they ran back to the cliff side. Draco and Ron quickly lowered the vine down to the professor who was now looking completely bewildered but grateful they were saved. Snape quickly tied the rope around Hermione.

"You can't fall, once we get to the top I can help you" he reassured her and she nodded ignoring the pain in her head. Hermione grabbed back onto the rock and continued to pull herself up, she felt the vine tighten as the three boys pulled it tighter as she continued to climb.

"You're nearly there" Snape called from the ledge and he sighed with relief as Ron pulled her over the edge and into his arms, Hermione quickly collapsed to the ground trembling.

"Sir!" Ron shouted.

"I'm coming" he reassured them as he began the final part of the climb.

Quickly the professor pulled himself over the edge and was on his knees beside Hermione, she was lying against Ron's chest as he held the top half of her body protectively. He quickly examined the cut on her head and began rummaging in his bag "sip this" he said passing her a bottle of water.

"I feel sick" she mumbled as she took the water.

"You'll be okay, you just need to rest" he replied distractedly whilst taking out a small cloth and washing the cut on her head "it's just a bad graze so you'll be okay but I think you might have a minor concussion" he explained and she nodded into Ron's chest.

Snape quickly looked around, they were in an open area and were too exposed to the dangers, and if Voldemort was to stand on top of the mountain right now he would see them. "We need to keep moving" he said apologetically and she nodded.

Hermione tried to get to get feet but the forest began to spin in front of her and she fell back into Ron. "Everything is spinning" she mumbled and Snape nodded and quickly scooped her into his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll find somewhere to rest soon" he reassured them walking briskly towards the trees, the three boys followed nervously as they entered the thick trees once more. Snape looked worriedly at Hermione who was falling asleep in his arms, it wasn't like the young Gryffindor to show no fight and he could tell by her pale complexion she wasn't feeling well. Harry and Draco ran ahead looking for shelter and he watched as they both appeared to be deep in conversation about quidditch but for once it wasn't a heated once, they were discussing the rogue bulger a few years back and laughing about Lockhart's attempt at healing Harry's arm, Snape rolled his eyes at the memory, yet again Harry had been put through unnecessary pain.

"Look!" Draco shouted pointing towards a small cave.

"Let's check it out" Harry said as they broke into a run.

"Careful" Snape called out.

The cave was smaller than their previous shelters but it was warm and dry, Snape quickly put Hermione down on the blanket that Harry had basically claimed since they had arrived in the forest and quickly she fell asleep.

"Will she be okay?" Ron asked and the professor nodded "maybe you and Draco can go out and look for some fruit?" he suggested and eventually Ron and Draco nodded and excited the cave. Harry sat in the corner and read through the various German he had been noting down.

"Harry" the professor said sitting beside him, Harry smiled and looked up at the professor but his anxiety grew when he saw the potions master didn't look happy. "Why did you continue to ignore me when I said not to hang over the edge?" he asked softly.

Harry shrugged, he hadn't tried to deliberately ignore the professors' instructions but he was so wrapped up in the moment he had stopped listening. "I don't know, I was scared" he finally answered.

"When an adult tells you to do something, Harry, you do it" Snape said sternly "the instructions I had given you were for your safety" he continued "I am very disappointed that you didn't listen" he said.

"Sorry, sir" Harry replied, he had never truly been told off before and he felt a small knot form in his stomach, he pulled his knees close to his chest and watched the professor warily "are you going to hit me?" Harry asked.

"Why would I-" Snape stopped himself as his eyes met the anxious stare looking back at him "of course I won't" he reassured him and Harry instantly relaxed and felt ridiculously stupid, Snape wasn't his parent so he couldn't hit him, even if he wanted to, which he obviously didn't.

"I am sorry, sir" he said.

"Just please listen, what happened wasn't a big deal but I need to feel confident you'll pay attention to what I say in the more dangerous situations" he explained, if Harry couldn't be trusted not to lean over the side of a cliff, could he be trusted not to charge at Voldemort?

Both of them were frozen as a piercing scream from the trees outside caught their attention, Snape watched as all the birds flew from the trees and the barking commenced. "Jackals!" Harry shouted instantly remembering what the snake had said.

"Stay here, Harry" Snape said getting to his feet and making his way to the cave entrance.

"Help!" a voice screamed from the trees and Harry could tell it was Ron.

"Potter!" Snape shouted as the boy ran from the cave "what did we just talk about? Get back here!" he shouted but the boy wasn't listening, he continued to run towards Ron's cry. Snape quickly chased after the boy unable to keep up as Harry vanished into the trees. Harry could hear the growling and screams and he knew he was growing close, he stopped behind a tree and looked on as several jackals had Ron and Draco cornered against a tree.

"Harry, run!" Ron shouted when he saw Harry hiding but Harry didn't listen.

Harry picked up a large rock and threw it at the dogs; they all instantly turned snarling in his direction. "Stay back!" he shouted waving a large stick at them but the dogs didn't seem fazed. "Climb the tree!" he shouted to his friends and they nodded and began climbing the tree.

Draco cried out as one of the dogs bit down into his leg, he shook his leg as the dog dangled a few feet above the ground. Ron climbed down ever so slightly and kicked the dog hard in the nose, it quickly let go and dropped to the ground with a thud "keep climbing" he ordered and Draco nodded and continued to drag himself further into the tree.

Harry instantly tried to back away from the jackals but they continued to move in on him, with a small thud he tripped over a large root and hit the ground. "No!" he said waving the stick.

"Avada kedavra!" Snape shouted standing over Harry and there was a small flash as one of the dogs dropped dead, the rest yelped and ran into the thick trees.

"Sir…" Harry gasped unsure of what to say.

"You idiot!" Snape shouted pulling the boy to his feet and holding him tightly by his wrists "you could have gotten yourself killed, or your friends for that matter" Snape shouted while still grasping Harry's wrists. Harry looked away awkwardly suddenly feeling embarrassed for being so careless "look at me when I'm speaking to you" Snape scolded and Harry nodded and looked back at the professor.

"I'm sorry" Harry mumbled "I thought they were going to eat them"

"So getting yourself eaten instead is the perfect solution? You rushed into it without thinking and this time you were in true danger" he scolded and Harry nodded, the professor was right. "Are you okay, Draco?" he asked letting Harry go and turning his full attention to the limping blonde.

"I think so" he said clenching his teeth in pain.

"Let me help you get back to the cave" Snape said putting Draco's arm over his shoulder as he started to guide him back towards the cave slowly.

Harry and Ron watched as the two of them made their way back towards the cave, Harry looked down feeling guilty for again disobeying Snape's instructions. "That was weird" Ron said.

"What was?" Harry asked confused "we knew there were jackals, the snake said so" he reminded Ron.

"I mean Snape, the way he told you off is how my mum used to tell us off when we were younger" he explained and Harry blushed completely forgetting Draco and Ron had been watching as the potions master had shouted at him.

"Keep up!" he shouted back at them and they nodded and chased after them.

. . .

That night Draco lay fast asleep with his leg bandaged and Hermione lay curled into Ron still resting after her fall, Harry did note she looked a lot better when they had returned to the cave after the jackal incident, although she wasn't too happy about being left alone, or about Harry's actions.

Harry sat awake, once more looking through the notebook, he turned the pages slowly and mumbled to himself in German, and every so often his eyes met the potions master who was using ingredients Ron and Draco had collected earlier to create another pain relief potion from scratch as they were running low. Harry had wanted to go but Snape had effectively 'grounded' him for disobeying him twice in one day and Harry didn't protest, he had caused enough trouble.

"I am sorry, sir" he mumbled moving over to the potions master. Snape grunted in response and Harry suddenly felt the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he instantly wiped them away with the back of his hand but they continued to fall rapidly.

"Why are you crying?" Snape asked raising a brow.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged and the truth was he didn't know, he was completely overwhelmed and confused. He was always being told off for diving into situations or being punished for one thing or another but it had never bothered him before but suddenly he felt guilty for not listening and it was an alien feeling he couldn't quite process.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Snape asked.

"I don't know what it is" Harry choked tiredly and Snape sighed putting the ingredients down to sit beside the boy "I'm just tired and I want to go home" he sniffled.

"We'll be home soon" he reassured him but Harry wasn't convinced, they had been out here for almost a week already and it was getting harder by the day "are you upset because I told you off?" Snape asked with more curiosity than concern.

Harry shook his head "I deserved it but I'm just not used to being told off" he shrugged and Snape shook his head.

"You get told off often at Hogwarts" he reminded him.

"But not like that" Harry said waving his hand dismissively, Snape could tell by the boys mannerisms he was mainly overtired and over emotional

"Lie down and get some rest" he said simply and Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side unable to read Snape's emotions. Snape gently put his blanket over him and Harry surprisingly didn't protest at the gesture, instead he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

. . .

Ron woke to a silence in the cave and he looked around to see everybody was fast asleep, except for Draco, he frowned realizing the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He gently moved Hermione out the way grateful her sore head had put her into a deeper sleep than usual.

He left the cave silently and instantly noticed Draco sitting alone on one of the rocks by the cave.

"Mate?" he asked sitting down beside Draco.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"I'm not looking to argue" Ron replied simply.

"Okay" he replied defeated.

"I'm sorry we basically outed you the other day" Ron said and Draco let out a small laugh.

"It doesn't matter" he replied, they had bigger things to worry about.

"It clearly does to you, but I won't say anything and I mean that, neither will Harry or Hermione. We've all got things we would rather keep to ourselves so we understand" he said offering Draco a small smile and to his surprise he returned it.

"Thanks, I'm not ashamed but it's just not the right time" he said simply and Ron nodded knowing the amount of pressure a teenage Malfoy must be under.

"Why does Snape know?" he asked curiously.

"When he and my dad became death eaters he basically became a family friend so I've known him all my life" he replied not caring who knew anymore, he knew his dad was probably in the forest and it was going to come out sooner or later, plus if he died he didn't want to die living a lie.

"Wait…Snape's a death eater?" Ron asked completely bewildered, they already knew about Lucius due to various rumors so that didn't come as a shock "I knew he was darker but I didn't think he was one of them" he gasped.

"Well what did you think he was?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, he's saved us multiple times so a sulky teacher that cares?" Ron said completely bewildered.

"No he's a death eater" Draco confirmed "well was…it's complicated" he shrugged.

"He's one of them?" Harry choked.

"Not really" Draco said "but he was when he was younger"

"How young?" Harry demanded.

"Harry…" Snape said appearing after hearing all of the noise.

"Was it when my parents were alive?" he asked and Snape nodded "and after?" he continued and the professor nodded again.

"You knew!" Harry shouted "you would have known Voldemort was going to kill them and you did nothing!" he screamed at the professor who was instantly taken aback.

"Harry, you have to believe me I begged Dumbledore to help them, we tried but we were just too late" he explained knowing full well he shouldn't be telling Harry this but he had no choice.

"You could have done something!" he said with tears streaming down his face.

"Harry…" Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"By the time I got there your parents were both dead, I tried, Harry" he said and finally Harry nodded slowly knowing deep down this was Voldemort's fault.

After a moment of silence Harry frowned once more "Sirius…" he whispered almost to himself before glaring at the professor.

"What about him?" Snape asked confused.

"You would have known" Harry said "if you knew Voldemort's plans you would have known it was Wormtail that handed my parents over and not Sirius" he said and Snape fell silent.

"Harry…" he finally said "I am sorry"

"Why?" he demanded "why did you let an innocent man rot in Askaban?"

"I had no choice, I had to pretend to be loyal to report back to Dumbledore because I'm a spy" he said knowing it was going to get out now anyway, he was going to have to protect Harry when they faced Voldemort so his cover had been blown the second they landed in this situation.

"Dumbledore could have done something" he cried out "you know he would have done something, if he managed to keep you on the good side he could have helped Sirius" he shouted and Snape nodded knowing it was probably true.

"Why then?" he demanded.

"I was young, bitter and confused" he tried to explain "he tormented me at school and I just…" he said lost for words.

"You were young?! I was living with muggles that hated me and it's your fault!" he shouted "I could have been with Sirius if it wasn't for you" he cried before turning and running into the thick trees.

"Harry!" Snape shouted chasing after him but the boy was gone.

 **Two chapters in one day (yay!)**

 **I am loving writing this story, it's so much fun to write something a little bit different and out of the ordinary. There's so much more to come! New chapter by next Sunday : ) review if you can!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ran as quickly as he could through the thick trees not flinching once when the sharp thorns scraped off his face or arms, he didn't look back, he had to get as far away from Snape as he possibly could, he had to get as far away from everything if he could. Sirius, the Dursley's, his entire cruel childhood could have been prevented if the man spoke up, even if he didn't do it for Sirius but the child of his _best friend._ He began to wonder if they were even friends at all. Harry gasped for breath as he began to run out of steam and soon he found himself sitting behind a tree with his knees pulled to his chest, there was nowhere to run, all he could do was sit in the dark and cry, his body jerked as his crying grew harder.

His thoughts turned back to Snape, what else had that man lied about? Did he even know his mum? Suddenly he felt how exposed he had left himself, the potions master knew everything and he would probably report it back to Voldemort. He scolded himself knowing he should have known better than to trust an adult, they all had other motives and he was just a small piece in a bigger game that he didn't want to play.

Harry grew still as he heard footsteps nearby, he held himself tighter as he expected Snape to jump out of nowhere and bite his head off for not listening, but he didn't care, he was never listening to that man ever again.

"We need to get back to the house" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Potter is in the forest somewhere, the longer he goes unfound the angrier the Dark Lord will get" the other voice reminded him and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"There's no chance of finding him in the dark without magic" the first voice said "if we could only stop the curse for ten minutes" he said and Harry listened intently, willing them to lift the curse.

"No! If we lift the curse the boy will have the ability to use magic too, we can't risk our Lord" he snapped.

"But if only we could use magic…"

"Stop" the other snapped "you know the curse only permits the one who sets it to use the curse or to lift it" Harry's heart sunk, only Voldemort could lift the curse.

"Well technically the boy can lift it"

"Don't get smart!" the other snapped again "if he kills Voldemort it will lift, or if Voldemort kills him but by then the mission will be done and it won't matter so stop moaning about it" he hissed before they stomped away in the opposite direction.

. . .

Hours later Harry still sat huddled behind the same tree, there was still no sign of Snape and he began to wonder how far he'd actually ran. He still felt sick overthinking the entire situation, the first spell to lift the curse was one only Voldemort knew and he was hardly going to tell him, even if he asked nicely. His heart sunk when his mind turned to the killing curse again, somebody was going to have to die and it was probably going to be him.

Harry turned when he heard a crunch from behind him "go away, Snape" he mumbled pulling his knees tighter to his chest, he wasn't interested in what the professor had to say, especially now he knew he was probably going to die. He turned to see a man, but it wasn't Snape. Harry gasped as Uncle Vernon towered in front of him.

"You freak!" he hissed.

"I'm not!" Harry shouted.

"You'll get what you deserve" he threatened, closing in on Harry as he scrambled to his feet with his back against the tree.

"No!" Harry shouted, his voice trembling entirely.

"Harry!" Snape shouted from his right "what?" the man asked out loud in confusion when he saw the obese man towering over the boy.

"I'll kill you this time" Uncle Vernon hissed.

Harry closed his eyes as he stood frozen in fear against the tree with tears streaming down his face, but he was too frozen on the spot to wipe them away. Snape quickly stepped in front of Harry silently, his eyes wide with what was to come and he watched as Uncle Vernon fell to the floor "it's okay, Harry, close your eyes" Snape said softly but Harry didn't obey, he kept his attention on what was Uncle Vernon.

Now where Uncle Vernon lay Harry saw himself, dead on the cold ground with his lips slowly turning blue. "Is it a boggart?" Harry asked and Snape nodded.

"You're safe, it's okay" he said taking the boys hand gently and remaining in front of him.

Harry's eyes widened in shock at Snape's boggart, it was him, but dead and suddenly his thoughts turned back to the conversation with the death eaters, _was that what he looked like dead?_ Harry frowned with confusion when his thoughts turned back to Snape, the man was accidentally responsible for wrecking his entire life but yet his biggest fear was Harry dying. He watched Snape warily as he focused intently on the boggart, it still lay limply on the ground "what are you trying to do to it?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm hoping if it doesn't get a reaction it will leave" he answered still holding the boys hand tightly, almost as if he was reminding himself Harry was alive and right behind him "it's okay just stay behind me so it doesn't turn back into that walrus" Snape said and Harry giggled lightly.

"Potter, what are you laughing at?" Snape asked raising a brow.

"Walrus" he said giggling harder this time.

"This isn't funny" Snape insisted but he found himself trying to stop a smirk from forming.

"Walrus" Harry repeated in a more serious tone and the professor let out a small laugh at the boys' immaturity, Snape found himself relaxing at the boys giggling, Harry wasn't dead he was here and alive.

They both turned back to the boggart as it began getting off the ground and it quickly scurried off into the trees "it left" Harry said, his voice ringing with confusion.

"It knew we weren't scared of it" Snape said with both pride and concern in his voice, the boy had seen himself dead and didn't flinch.

"Well it's just a boggart" Harry replied "every time I think of one I just end up thinking of you in Neville's grans clothes" Harry shrugged.

"Why's that?" Snape asked raising a brow.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised what he had just said, Professor Lupin had encouraged them not to tell Snape as he wouldn't take it lightly, but he shook the memory from his head "I'll tell you later" he said looking up at the professor.

Snape flinched when the sad eyes met his, he could tell he had probably done more damage to Harry than Voldemort ever could "Harry, I am truly sorry" he said eying the boy carefully "if I had known what the muggles were like I'd have come and collected you myself" he said and Harry nodded, he knew the professor well enough to know he wasn't lying.

"You were friends with my mum?" Harry asked cautiously and Snape nodded. "Well why didn't you check on me then?" he asked completely lost for what to say "why didn't you stay in touch?"

"I thought somebody else would, I wasn't close with your mum in the later years and I didn't think it was my place" he explained "if I'd known"

"I needed you" Harry said desperately watching the potions master warily "I needed Sirius too"

"If I could change the past" Snape said lost for words.

"How do I know you even knew my mum?" Harry demanded "you could be lying"

"I can show you my memories when we get back to Hogwarts if you want?" he offered and Harry's eyes changed to a look of excitement.

"You can show me my mum?" Harry asked but then frowned "how do I know you're not lying and going to take me to Voldemort yourself?" he asked.

"The truth is you can't know for sure, you just have to trust me" he said "I vowed to keep you safe and I need you to help me" he said and Harry shook his head.

"So you only want to keep me safe because of my mum?" he said almost disappointedly and Snape realised how young and impressionable this child still was. Without thinking he pulled the boy into a hug lifting Harry completely off the ground.

"I'm doing it because I care" he replied and Harry nodded into his shoulder hugging the man firmly, normally he wasn't much of a hugger but after a week in the forest it felt nice to feel human.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry mumbled buried in his robes.

"What for?" he asked.

"Running away" Harry answered expecting the man to start scolding him but instead he just hugged Harry tighter.

"It's okay" he reassured him and he felt Harry nodding into his chest.

"I have to tell you something" Harry said and Snape put him down and watched him warily "two death eaters passed by, they didn't see me but I know how to lift the curse now" he said looking down nervously.

"How?" Snape asked instantly.

"There's a spell only Voldemort can do to lift it or either me or Voldemort have to die and it will lift automatically"

"I won't let anything happen to you" Snape reassured him and Harry nodded, after everything he still found himself trusting the professor and he couldn't understand why.

"Can we go back to the shelter now?" Harry asked and Snape nodded and side by side they walked back in silence.

. . .

The next morning Snape woke first, he looked around to see all of the students were still fast asleep side by side, he sighed inwardly knowing no young teenager should ever be put through what they all had to go through. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and settle back into normal life, but he knew deep down it wasn't going to be normal again. His eyes were drawn to Harry, the boy was curled up into Hermione fast asleep and he knew after the challenges the boy was about to face with Voldemort it wouldn't end there, he was probably going to end up in a foster home or somewhere he didn't want to be as Sirius still might not be a realistic option.

Draco slowly woke up and frowned "I dreamt I was back home in my bed" he mumbled throwing a rock out from under him accidentally hitting Ron "sorry" he mumbled when the redhead woke up.

"Another day in paradise" Ron groaned giving Hermione a nudge to wake up. Hermione sleepily sat up and glared at Ron "what?" he asked.

"I didn't ask for a wakeup call" she moaned.

"How's your head?" Snape asked.

"I think I'm okay now" she replied "is it badly grazed?" she asked curiously unable to see for herself, she was almost beginning to forget what she looked like, but she was quite grateful as although they had been washing in the river her hair had grown wild and tuggy.

"It's not too bad" Snape reassured her "while Harry is still asleep I want to fill you all in on something" he said in a more serious tone and they all stopped to listen "he overheard two death eaters and discovered the only ways to lift the curse are if Voldemort does it himself or if him or Harry are killed" he said simply.

"No…" Hermione gasped.

"He's taken it fairly well considering but be gentle with him" he said and they all nodded.

"Sir, what are we going to do? He doesn't stand a chance with no magic" Hermione asked and Snape nodded.

"I don't know, we need to try and work out how they are moving back and forth while staying out of sight, Voldemort is the only one able to use magic so they must have transportation for the death eaters" he explained.

"Sir…" Harry mumbled rolling over sleepily.

"Harry" he replied.

"What's the plan?" he asked finally sitting up, swaying slightly as his body caught up.

"Continue up the mountain" he replied throwing some fruit at him "eat up, freshen up and we're leaving soon" he said stepping out of the shelter to stretch his legs properly.

. . .

Later that day the five of them began the journey up the steepest part of the mountain everybody lost in their own world, after a week in the forest it was really beginning to show, even Hermione was beginning to grow tired and restless and she was the one that had been holding them together.

"When I wake up…" Ron began.

"What?" Snape asked confused.

"Well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you" he sung quietly and Harry instantly grinned recognising the song, it was one he had taught Ron during the summer.

"When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you" Harry sung back giving his friend a smirk and before Severus could stop them both boys were happily singing as they all walked together up the mountain.

"We're supposed to be keeping quiet" Snape said sternly but Harry could tell he was secretly amused, the boys instead began whispering the song lyrics loudly and before long Hermione joined in.

"Well I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more" the three of them whispered cheekily as they pulled themselves further up the steep hill becoming completely distracted from how tired their bodies were.

"I don't like this song, sing something else" Draco demanded turning completely stroppy and they all laughed lightly.

After a moment of thought Harry grinned and started a new song "Just a small town girl…." Harry began looking at Ron to continue.

"Living in a lonely world…" he sang and Snape rolled his eyes, suddenly he hated the golden trio again.

"I love this song!" Hermione said clapping and they all laughed.

"She took the midnight train going anywhere…" they all sung.

"No!" Draco said holding up his hand "new song" he demanded.

"Draco, our radio station doesn't take requests" Harry teased and Draco rolled his eyes jokingly, really he was just jealous because he didn't know many muggle songs and he couldn't join in, Ron at least had years of friendship with Harry and Hermione.

"The first thing I'm going to go when I get home is have a large glass of pumpkin juice" Ron said randomly changing the conversation away from music.

Hermione rolled her eyes instantly looking at the redhead "only you could think of your stomach in such a serious situation" she said and he shrugged.

"Well what are you going to do then?" he challenged and she went quiet taking a moment to really think out her answer.

"Wash my hair" she replied simply.

"Good" Ron teased and she punched him.

"You should see yourself" she teased and he nodded knowing he much look terrible, they all didn't look too fresh if he was being honest but at least they were alive.

"What about you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to eat a jar of peanut butter" he replied with a nod and they all burst out laughing "I miss peanut butter" he said and Snape raised a brow at their innocent answers "what about you, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I want to hug my mum" he replied simply.

"Me too" Ron replied.

"Same" Hermione sighed "do you think they'll be at Hogwarts waiting?" she asked the professor who shrugged lightly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure they won't be far away" he reassured them and they all nodded. He subtly gave Harry a little squeeze when he noticed the boys head had dropped as soon as the conversation turned to parents.

"What about you, sir?" Harry asked curiously "what will you do when you get back?"

"Seek counselling and avoid you lot for at least a month" he said playfully and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You'll miss us really" Harry said looking up at him, although Snape could tell the boy was looking for some reassurance he wasn't a pest the professor needed rid of, Snape offered him a small smile for reassurance.

"Look!" Hermione gasped quietly pointing out towards a slightly more open section of grass. They all froze behind a tree as a herd of deer grazed in the open grass "they're beautiful" she said smiling widely.

The five of them watched as one of the baby deer, still wobbly on its feet began chasing a fly across the small grassy area. Harry giggled slightly as its legs flew in all directions. The deer tumbled and fell but quickly got back to its feet as its mother moved over to check it was okay. The professor looked down at Harry who was watched the doe intently his smile filled with awe.

"Stay still" Snape said gently as the mother deer noticed them and moved over to them, the baby deer following nervously. The deer stood only a few feet away from them and watched them with the same look of amazement.

"Sir…" Ron said warily as the deer took a step towards them, but its attention was focused on Harry.

"Hi, I'm Harry" he said softly holding out his hand as the deer moved close enough to touch. It stared into his eyes with a look of familiarity and Harry smiled gently "we're stuck here but we'll hopefully be home soon" he said and the deer turned her head slightly as if she was listening. Harry watched as a large stag moved over towards them and stood still beside the doe, again eying Harry intently.

"Sir, it's going to eat him" Ron whined.

"Shh, Weasley" Snape said rolling his eyes.

The stag continued to nudge the foal closer to Harry and he bent down next to it with Hermione by his side as they both shared a smile whilst watching the baby deer. Snape watched intently at the familiar scene and he sighed to himself. The small deer moved closer to Harry and gently nuzzled his scar. "A bad man did that" Harry said as a way of explanation.

"They're pretty nosy for deer are they not?" Draco asked losing interest.

"They've lived in a magical forest, they probably understand more than your average animal and although magic has been blocked they'll sense what we are" Snape explained.

"Can they tell what my scar is?" Harry asked curiously looking back at the three deer.

Snape shrugged "we'll never knew, but they definitely know it's something" he said and Harry nodded watching the deer.

"They all look so happy, don't they?" he asked watching as the doe and foal moved back towards the rest of the deer. The stag stayed and continued to watch Snape for a moment and finally he turned and made his way proudly back towards the herd.

"Well it was nice to see something friendly in the forest" Ron said dismissively.

"It was" Harry said with one final smile before he turned and they continued to walk up the hill.

. . .

A few hours later after a quick stop to eat they were making their way further up the mountain once more and so far the journey had been peaceful, with only the natural sounds of the forest to keep them company.

Ron looked around sluggishly, he was sick of trees, rivers, wildlife and all things that involved looking up and seeing the sky, at this point he was beginning to think he would be too mentally scarred to return to herbology ever again. His attention turned to Hermione, after everything she was still managing to power on ahead with Draco and after his recent coming out he didn't see the blonde as a threat anymore so he felt more relaxed to wander behind with Snape and Harry, who to Ron's surprise were growing fairly happy in each other's company.

"So what was my mum like with Sirius?" Harry asked curiously, he had been grilling Snape about all things to do with his parents and their school years, he had grown to begin to accept these next few days might be his last and he wanted there to be thoughts of his parents in the front of his memory. Snape had already told him about the time James had saved him from a run in with Remus during a full moon, how his dad became head boy and how often he would chase Lily around the school like a love sick puppy. Harry listened intently every time.

"Your mum was very patient with Sirius, he could be a bit of a pain" Snape said carefully wording what he was saying "but his heart was always in the right place and she loved him too" he added to make sure the boy was convinced and Harry smiled, Snape knew deep down he shouldn't be filling the boy up with happy stories about a time that was predominantly filled with bickering and fights but he couldn't cause the boy anymore hurt.

A gasp from Hermione got their attention as her and Draco stopped dead in their tracks. Snape, Ron and Harry moved quicker to catch up "we found it" Hermione said pointing at the small, creaky wooden house that was sitting in front of a large open field.

Harry took a breath knowing what was to become as his scar started throbbing, but not unbearably. "We're here" he said as they all stopped and stared at the house, completely unprepared for whatever was to come next.

 **Yay new chapter! This chapter is fairly chill as their needed to be some calm before the storm.**

 **Review if you can : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Snape gathered the students in a nearby hiding place to discuss what they were about to do, he noted the students had changed; the singing, joking and playful chats had ended and only the fear in their eyes gave away how they were truly feeling. "Before we do anything, whatever I tell you to do you must obey without hesitation and if I say you need to run then you run" Snape said and they all nodded.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked, since the second they had found the house he just wanted to burst in and do what needed to be done.

"I'm not entirely sure, first of all we need to spy" Snape said and Ron especially looked confused "we need to watch them for a few days to work out who is coming in and out of the house to try and work out how many of them there are" he explained and they all nodded.

"We could mark it on a rock and take turns?" Hermione suggested and Snape nodded.

"Good idea" Snape replied "once we know what we are facing we need to try and work out what they are using to travel, I'm guessing it's a floo because it seems the most logical" Snape continued "once we have a good idea of what they are using we need to get everybody through safely" he explained.

"I don't think that's going to work" Draco said "won't they have people guarding the floo?" he asked and Snape nodded.

"Most probably" he said slightly defeated.

"I have an idea" Harry said quietly and Snape could tell by the boys tone it wasn't going to be good "we need to distract them so somebody can sneak through and get help" he said.

"I could get caught" Draco suggested "then I could lead them the wrong way" he said.

"They'll see right through it" Snape replied.

"I could get caught" Harry suggested.

"No" Snape said simply.

"Are you mad, Harry?" Ron gasped.

"He won't kill me instantly, if he knows I can't fight back he will want to torture me first, while that's happening somebody can sneak through the floo and get help" Harry suggested.

"No, Harry" Snape said more sternly this time.

"Let's try my idea" Draco said.

"For now let's focus on finding out what we are dealing with" Snape said and they all nodded. Hermione quickly found a large stone that she could mark all the death eaters entering and exiting the house on, she climbed high into a tree to the point the others couldn't see her and took up watch while the rest of them stayed on the ground. Snape quickly ordered them to get some rest, mainly because he needed a moment's peace to think, their options were limited. Ron and Draco sprawled out on the earth to quickly recharge, both boys wouldn't admit it but they were terrified.

Harry sat silently in his own thoughts, he was torn between being scared and being ready, he noticed watching Ron was watching him and he gave the redhead a small smile and gestured him to come over. "Ron" Harry sighed.

"Yes?" Ron asked unsure if he wanted to hear what his friend had to say.

"If I die" Harry gulped struggling to get his words out, he flinched at the pain in his friends eyes but continued anyway, what he had to say what important "if I die the magic ban should automatically lift and if that happens you have to fight" Harry replied.

"Harry" Ron said holding up his hand.

"Please, Ron, there is no point in us all dying, you will stand a chance and you can't give up" Harry said fighting the tears that were forming, the idea that this time tomorrow he could be dead and his last conversation with Ron would be over was breaking him "please look after Hermione too" Harry replied.

"Boys" Snape said sternly "we're not defeated yet" he said and they both nodded knowing that was their hint to drop the soppy conversation.

A few hours later Hermione climbed down from the tree "I have counted eight, not including Voldemort" she said and Snape nodded.

"Any you recognise?" Snape asked.

"Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix" Hermione replied at Snape nodded, those three were to be expected.

"Okay, gather" Snape ordered realising hiding in the nearby bushes wasn't going to get them anywhere. "I've thought long and hard about this plan and it's been difficult" he said and they all nodded "as the adult I have a duty to protect you all but I can't be with all of you at the one time, due to Harry being in the most danger I need to remain with him" he said and they all nodded. "Draco I've been thinking long and hard about your suggestion and I think it might buy us some time" he said.

"Okay" Draco replied and for a moment Snape couldn't help but smile at his Slytherin; Draco was proving to be a lot braver and a lot more mature than most gave him credit for.

"You will go around the front of the house and cause a distraction, you will say I forced you to stay with Harry and I and you managed to escape when Harry tripped and hurt his leg" Snape continued and Draco nodded "that should give Hermione and Ron enough time to sneak in the back entrance, get through the floo and get help" he said. "Whatever you do, Draco, do not lead them away from the house" Snape said sternly.

"Why?" Draco asked confused.

"In case they become aggravated and harm you when you don't actually lead them to Harry" Snape said simply.

"What are we doing, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Hiding and listening in case anybody needs back up, and if they do I go and you stay hidden" he said and they all nodded.

Shortly after Draco took a deep breath and made his way towards the house, Snape watched carefully trying to ignore how sick to the stomach he felt at sending the young blonde into battle.

"Intruder!" a voice shouted and almost instantly several death eaters were out the front of the house.

"Move carefully" Snape ordered and Hermione nodded quickly before sneaking off with Ron.

Lucius appeared from the front entrance and his eyes instantly widened at the sight of Draco "Narcissa" he called back and almost instantly the slim woman had exited the house and was smiling widely at the sight of her son.

"Draco" she gasped opening her arms, almost instantly Draco had forgotten where he was and what was happening, he ran as quickly as his legs would take him into his mother's arms. Draco closed his eyes and allowed the warm feeling of being in his mother's arms to wash over him, at that moment he realised how much he had really missed his parents, especially his mum.

"Mum, I thought I was going to die here!" Draco cried out remembering the role he was meant to be playing "I've been on my own for so long" he gasped.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Lucius asked completely confused.

"I found this box and Potter and I were fighting over it and then we ended up here" Draco replied "but I ran away and left him" Draco lied rather convincingly, so much so he was shocked at his own ability to avoid the truth.

"Where have you been?" Narcissa asked.

"Sleeping outside and eating any fruit I've come across, I thought I was going to die, Mum" he moaned.

Everybody quickly turned as Voldemort exited the house, Draco felt his mother's grip instantly tighten around him and for the first time he realised the danger they still faced. "Ahh, Draco" The Dark Lord smiled.

"Sir" Draco said bowing lightly.

"I hear you arrived with Harry Potter" Voldemort smiled.

"That is correct, Sir" Draco answered.

"Where is he?" he asked snaking around towards Draco and placing a bony hand on his shoulder, Draco used all his will power not to shudder away.

"I left him behind, Sir, if I had known of your plan I would have acted differently" Draco replied.

"He is still close by, I can feel it" he hissed lightly "what way did you travel from?" he asked and Draco instantly pointed in the opposite direction to where Harry and Snape were hiding "find him!" he called out to a group of death eaters who made their way into the forest.

. . .

Ron and Hermione made their way around the back of the house using various trees and bushes to keep them hidden from view, they listened closely as Draco blurted out lie after lie about his time in the jungle to The Dark Lord and his parents who both listened intently, especially at the mention of Harry Potter. Slowly they crept in the back door with their wands in hand knowing the killing curse was still theirs if they needed it.

"Let's check the kitchen" Hermione whispered and Ron nodded following quickly as they made their way into the kitchen. Both of their faces lit up at the sight of a floo, it was active and burning brightly.

"We should hurry" Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"Intruder!" a voice called and they turned to see a death eater they had never come across before standing in the doorway.

"Go, Ron!" Hermione shouted pushing him towards the floo as they both jumped out the way to avoid the killing curse.

"No, Hermione!" he shouted as Hermione grabbed a huge glass plate from the table and smacked the death eater over the head with it. She turned briefly to see Ron running towards the floo.

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" he called but nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Ron called.

"It's because it's not recognised, floo to the leaky cauldron and then there" Hermione called and Ron nodded and with a small flash he was gone. Hermione felt stern hands grab her shoulders and a sharp blow to the head before everything descended into darkness.

. . .

"Intruders!" Bellatrix shouted running out of the house.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"Potter's friends!" she screamed.

"What?" Voldemort bellowed.

All eyes turned to Draco who was now looking slightly nervous "I didn't know they were here" he offered weakly.

"That portkey is the only way here, Draco" Lucius said simply but Draco knew the man well enough to know that his deadly tone did not come with empty threats.

"You lied!" Voldemort screamed.

"I didn't!" Draco called out "I don't know how they got here, they are Potter's friends they would have found a way" he argued.

"Who else is here, Draco?" Lucius demanded.

"Nobody!" he shouted.

"I've had enough of this, get that girl and bring her out" Voldemort demanded and Bellatrix nodded and retreated back into the house "crucio" he said and there was a piercing cry as Draco hit the ground.

"Lord, I beg you…" Narcissa began but Lucius quickly pushed her to the side and silenced her.

Draco could no longer think as the pain radiated through his body, his body felt like it was being set on fire, frozen, cut up and sown back together with a blunt needle all at the same time. He clenched his eyes praying for the pain to end soon but it just kept pounding.

"I know you're hiding, Potter!" Voldemort shouted "come out" he called.

Bellatrix dragged Hermione, who was stumbling to stay on her feet outside and almost instantly she was thrown to the ground screaming in pain as the same curse was thrown on her.

"Do you really want your friends to die, Potter?" Voldemort called out again "it's you I'm after, right now all you're causing is pain" he tormented.

Snape held Harry's arm tightly as they watched from nearby "I have to do something" Harry whispered but Snape shook his head "if I get closer I can use the killing curse and free us all" he said and Snape sighed but shook his head, it wasn't time.

"I'm going to kill the girl, Potter!" Voldemort screamed and Snape could instantly tell by his tone The Dark Lord wasn't joking, Harry looked up at the professor and he could tell instantly the man was worried.

Bellatrix dragged Hermione back to her feet, Harry listened to his friends cries as she begged for mercy while Bellatrix continued to taunt her.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted as he ran from the bushes.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort shouted knocking the wand from his hand "I knew you would appear eventually, Potter" he smiled.

"Let them go" Harry sneered, if he was going to die he wasn't going to let Voldemort have the pleasure of seeing him scared.

"Let them go" Voldemort said simply and Hermione fell to the ground next to Draco, instinctively he put a protective around her as Bellatrix continued to hold them at wand point.

"Are you ready to die, Potter?" Voldemort teased.

"Are you?" Harry said simply.

"You have no weapons" Voldemort reminded him and Harry nodded.

"In case you have forgotten, I didn't the first time" Harry spat.

A masked death eater moved in on Harry and kicked him to the floor.

"Wait" Voldemort said simply "Harry isn't alone" he said looking back towards the trees Harry had run from. Severus made his way out of hiding praying now more than ever somebody had made it through the floo and was getting help "Severus" Voldemort hissed.

"Sir" Harry said slightly shocked the professor had come out of hiding and he could tell instantly the man was mad at him for coming out of hiding.

"I should kill you now, Severus" Voldemort said circling the wizard like a vulture "but I want to make you suffer" he said.

"There is no curse you can throw upon me I haven't already felt" Severus spat.

"The same can't be said for Potter" Voldemort threatened and Snape knew what was next, before he could cast the killing curse his wand was removed and he was forced to the ground.

"Crucio" Voldemort smiled and Harry fell to the ground screaming. Every last ounce of oxygen left his body as the pain flooded his entire system. Severus watched as curse after curse was thrown at Harry and the boy's screams grew weaker each time, he flinched knowing how most of them felt.

"Leave him!" Snape shouted "hurt me, leave the boy" he demanded.

"You are not the chosen one, Severus, it is the boy who must die!" Voldemort shouted "does it hurt you seeing your students hurt, Severus?" Voldemort asked "does it remind you of when your father used to beat you?" he asked smiling wickedly and Harry looked up with confusion at the potions master, Snape could feel the boy watching him but he didn't return his look.

"Crucio" Voldemort said once more and again Draco was thrown into fits of screaming as the curse ripped through his body.

"Leave him!" Harry shouted "kill me then!" Harry screamed "do it!" he demanded.

"I was wondering when you would ask" Voldemort said smugly.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed and there was a burst of light as the curse ripped through Harry's body, they all watched silently as his body hit the floor with a thud.

"Accio wand!" Snape shouted and instantly his wand flew into his hand and he instinctively started firing curse after curse at Voldemort and a full blown duel quickly erupted.

"Experlliarmus!" Hermione shouted as Bellatrix threatened Snape from behind.

"You little bitch!" she hissed.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted knocking the wand from his father's hand before he could hurt Hermione.

"Draco" Lucius said smugly "don't tell me you've fallen for a muggle" he chuckled.

"Not quite" Draco said and quickly the sky was alight with different coloured lights as various spells were thrown at whoever seemed to be in the firing line. Draco and Hermione were disarmed by the older wizards after putting up a good fight, Snape quickly moved in front of them to protect them but he was growing tired, Harry was dead and suddenly there was nothing to fight for.

There was a bang from the house as Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and various ministry officials made their way out the house.

"You're too late, Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort called and on que the death eaters admitted the battle was now over and black clouds erupted as the evacuated the site.

"Harry" Snape gasped running over to the lifeless body lying on the floor. He quickly listened for Harry's heartbeat but there was nothing, his lips quickly began to turn blue "c'mon Harry" Snape said repositioning himself so he was sitting on the ground holding Harry tight to his chest "we can go home now, wake up" he said shaking the boy lightly but he didn't move.

"Severus?" a voice said and Snape looked up to see Albus looking down at him.

"He's gone, Albus" Snape croaked and Albus nodded.

Professor McGonagall looked on in horror as the man who was famous for hating Harry now held his body tightly. There was silence other than the muffled sobs coming from Hermione who was clinging onto Ron for support.

"I failed him, Albus" Snape gasped "I was supposed to keep him safe and I failed him, nobody was ever there for him and it's all my fault" he said and slowly the tears began to fall down his face "I'm sorry, Harry" he whispered into the boys ear. "Lily give me one more chance!" he shouted before collapsing into the boy and breaking down in sobs. Harry was gone and for the first time, he didn't have a potion that could fix it.

 **So I wrote this chapter months ago and then never posted it but I love this story and I want to finish it so here's the next chapter! Review if you can!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry" a woman's voice whispered, Harry lay quietly on the cold ground unable to open his eyes but he frowned trying to work out who the voice belonged to "Harry" she whispered again.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around, instantly he frowned realising he was no longer in the forest, his eyes were instantly drawn to where he was, he was beside a tree at the top of a hill he had never seen before. He turned to see a woman he hadn't seen in a very long time standing behind him "mum?" he asked, his voice was laced with confusion and worry.

"Hello, son" she smiled warmly and Harry found himself laughing lightly with relief. He watched his mother in awe, her face was glowing the type of glow only a mothers could and her eyes twinkled brightly.

"I don't understand where I am" Harry said simply.

"You're in a place between death and the heavens, son" a man's voice said and Harry turned to see a much older man, which looked just like himself looking back at him.

"Dad" he smiled.

"I've missed you" James said with a small nod.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as they both nodded softly "I can't be dead" he whispered.

"It's okay, son" James said gently "we're here".

"You both look different in person" Harry said moving closer to his parents, slowly he held his hand out "can I touch you?" he asked and Lily nodded and opened her arms. Harry instantly threw himself into his mother's arms and for the first time he knew what it felt like to feel at home. He inhaled smelling in his mothers' sweet scent and his body felt warm at finally being held by his mother. He felt a hand falling around his shoulder as James wrapped his arms around them both, Harry sighed gently knowing his only wish had come true.

Finally he pulled away from his parents and looked at them both warily "I'm sorry I failed you" he said looking down.

"You didn't fail us" Lily scolded lightly moving his hair out of his eyes.

"You died for nothing because I can't stop Voldemort now" Harry choked as he felt the tears begin to form remembering his friends were still outside the house right now, probably fighting for their lives "I don't want to be dead yet, Mum, I want to win the fight" he admitted a small tear trickling down his face.

"Harry, concentrate on your body" Lily said putting her hand over his heart "listen to your heart beating" she whispered and Harry nodded.

"Why is it still beating?" he asked confused.

"Your magical core is repairing you but you have to work with it, you have to want to go back and the gods might let you" she explained and he nodded.

"So I have to think about defeating Voldemort" he whispered with a small nod.

"No" she replied sternly "you have to think about those you love, they are the reason you are alive" she explained but Harry only looked confused.

"But if I'm here I get to be with you" he said as a small tear rolled down his cheek now feeling completely conflicted.

"We are always with you, Harry" Lily whispered softly "but right now other people need you more"

"Ron and Hermione" he gasped.

"And Sirius and Remus" James added.

"And Severus" Lily added and surprisingly even James gave a small nod of acceptance.

Lily slowly took her hand away but Harry could only tell because he watched as she removed her hand from his chest, but he could still feel a hand there, a hand pressing down softly on his chest and he could feel somebody hugging his body "why do I feel as though you are still hugging me?" he asked.

"It's not us hugging you, son, concentrate harder" she suggested and Harry nodded lightly and faintly he could hear muffled sobs.

"Snape?" he asked recognising the man's voice begging him to wake up.

"He needs you the most, Harry" Lily whispered.

"And you'll always be with me?" Harry asked for reassurance and they both nodded lightly "I love you" he choked looking at them both.

"We love you too, son" James said smiling lightly.

Slowly Harry closed his eyes and began to focus on his breathing, he wasn't going to give up just yet and he just had to work with his body, he just had to focus on the physical contact with his professor to pull himself back through to the other world to connect with his magical core. He listened as his professors voice grew louder and he gasped as the trees around him began to melt away, he closed his eyes tightly as his parents began to fade and as much as he concentrated on fighting the tears that were falling he knew, one day, he would see them again.

"He's alive" a voice said and Harry could feel his body begin to warm up and slowly he began to take in all the sounds around him, all of which seemed familiar but so far away from where his parents were and again he tried to stop the tears knowing they were gone once more. Slowly he opened his eyes gasping at the pain and he looked up to see the potions mater looking down at him, slowly he realised the reason he was so warm was because Snape was holding him closely, he looked into the man's eyes and he flinched at the heartbreak and fear that was staring back at him.

"Sir?" Harry asked looking up and Snape nodded lightly.

"You're okay, I'm here" he said with a simple nod and before Harry could stop himself the tears were flowing freely.

"Does it hurt?" he asked slightly confused by the boy's tears, it did hurt but the pain felt distant.

"They're gone again" he mumbled through deep sobs.

"Who are?" Snape asked softly.

"My mum and dad" he sniffled and Snape knew instantly the Potters had been there to greet the boy when he slipped over the barrier to the heavens. Harry felt himself being pulled into a hug as he continued to sob "I needed to be here" Harry finally whispered and Snape nodded.

"Did the gods let you come back to fight Voldemort?" Ron asked "because he escaped" he said and Hermione punched him on the arm.

"That's not important right now, Ron!" she hissed.

"No they didn't" Harry answered "they let me come back for you" he said looking up at Snape "my mum said you needed me and she showed me how to focus on your voice and find my way back" Harry replied and Snape nodded realising what the boy had been through to find his way back to the living, but most importantly he realised what the boy had just given up to be here, with him.

Snape said nothing but continued to hold the boy tightly, he hadn't noticed the pleased looks from Dumbledore that the two had finally realised their connection and seen eye to eye, he also hadn't noticed the look of shock and confusion radiating on Professor McGonagall's face; half of her thought Snape was involved in the kidnapping and the other half thought the wizard might actually kill the boy himself if left alone with him for any longer than a potions lesson. But looking around she could even see a change in Ron and Hermione as they moved over and sat on the ground next to the two wizards, Snape briefly put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and offered Ron a small nod of approval.

"We did it, Sir" Ron whispered with a small smile and the professor nodded.

"Draco?" Harry gasped suddenly realising the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm here, Harry" he said moving over from the side of the house, he was bruised and battered and it was obvious Voldemort hadn't taken the betrayal lightly but he was alive and he would be okay. Harry sighed in relief and let out a small laugh as they all sat on the grass together.

"I can't believe we get to go home now" Hermione said and they all nodded.

"I think we were home all along" Harry said looking around at his friends, old and new, he now realised home wasn't bricks and water, it wasn't his relatives house or even Hogwarts but it was the people inside that mattered. It was hiding Hagrid's rock cakes so he didn't get offended and helping Hermione sneak into the library after curfew, home was laughing in class and cheering at quidditch, it was a feeling not a place. For a small second he felt a hand on his chest again and he looked down thinking it was Snape, but no hand could be seen and he smiled to himself realising home was inside him too.

"If you're ready we can head back now" Dumbledore said finally breaking their small bubble.

"I feel like I might actually miss it here" Ron sighed finally looking at the forest from a different perspective, it was beautiful and peaceful but most of all it was an adventure they'd conquered together.

"We could come back for summer holidays" Draco joked and Hermione let out a small laugh.

"How do you say goodbye in German, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Auf Wiedersehen" he said smiling lightly.

"Auf Wiedersehen" Hermione repeated.

Slowly they all began to get to their feet once more, Draco flinched slightly in pain but Ron helped pull the teen back to standing. Harry quickly tried to join them but he fell back into his professor "I can't walk, Sir" he said simply unsure of what was wrong.

"You're probably exhausted" the professor said simply scooping the teen into his arms "it's okay I've got you" he said simply as Harry rested his head tiredly on Snape's shoulder, he could feel the adrenalin slowly draining from his body and suddenly his eyes didn't want to stay open any longer.

Snape watched quietly as the others began to guide the students back into the house towards the floo and after one last glance back at the forest he stepped inside.

. . .

Dumbledore stepped out of the floo into his office first; all of the Weasley's, Sirius and Remus and the Grangers were waiting wide eyed for any news. "They're on their way but I must warn you they have been through a lot" he said simply and they all nodded. With a small puff of smoke Ron emerged from the floo.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley's screamed and almost instantly Ron was in his sobbing mother's arms not caring who was there to see it.

"I missed you, Mum" he said softly and she nodded through her own sobs.

"Look at the state of you!" she said taking in his appearance; he needed to shave, his hair was that dirty he no longer looked ginger and he was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"It's nothing a shower won't fix" he said simply.

There was another puff as Hermione come through the floo and her eyes instantly met her parents, she squealed and instantly flew into her father's arms as he lifted her clean off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Mr Granger asked holding Hermione at arm's length, she nodded letting out a sigh of relief before hugging her mother and Mrs Weasley, who seemed just as happy and relieved to see Hermione.

"Is Harry okay?" Mrs Weasley asked and Hermione and Ron shared a small glance before nodding, their friend was very much alive but it was obvious the entire experience was going to take some getting over for all of them.

After another small pop Draco and Professor McGonagall made their way through the floo and to his surprise Hermione hugged him almost instantly, he smiled as she squeezed him tightly and he knew she was offering him some comfort since his parents obviously weren't going to be there.

Finally Professor Snape and Harry made their way through the floo and there was a moment of silence as everybody turned to see how they were. "Harry!" Mrs Weasley finally said as she ran up and hugged him even though he was still in Snape's hold, Harry sighed into her warm hug too emotionally exhausted to hug her back but she didn't seem to notice "you three have had me terrified!" she said addressing the golden trio who all nodded lightly.

Gently Snape lowered Harry down onto a seat and he slumped tiredly into it as Mrs Weasley still continued to fuss. Her voice grew distant when Harry noticed the familiar face he had been desperate to see standing behind her "Sirius" he gasped and before he had a chance to move the older wizard had made his way over and softly picked the teenager up into a warm hug.

"I'm here, Harry" he said softly.

"I missed you" Harry gasped again finding himself unable to fight back the tears "I saw dad" he said looking up warily at his godfather.

"When?" Sirius asked raising a brow.

"When Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, they were both there waiting for me" he said "I got to touch them but now they're gone" he whispered fully taking in what had happened.

"They're not gone, child" Sirius said kneeling down to the boys level as Harry sat down too tired and sore to stand anymore. "Look around, they live on in all of us" he said looking towards Remus and Severus "as long as our love for them is alive they will never truly be gone…" he said and he was cut off as the teen collided with him once more and smiling warmly he wrapped his arms around his godson.

Severus watched curiously as Remus made his way over to his friend nodding in agreement before pulling Harry into a gentle hug and he smiled lightly, at least the teen had somebody of his own waiting for him. He turned swiftly when he felt a hand on his arm and he smiled weakly as Dumbledore gave him a light squeeze.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"I have given you all approved leave for two weeks to recover at home" Dumbledore said simply and they all nodded "for now I think it's best you all head to the private quarters and clean up, you'll find a room for all four of you so you can have some space to recover" he said looking at the four students who all nodded "and Madame Pomphrey will be calling on you for individual medical exams this evening and to prescribe potions" he said and with a small eye roll from Ron everyone made their way down to the private quarters with their families.

. . .

After a quick medical examination and a prescription for nutrition and pain relief potions Harry closed the door to his private room after saying goodbye to everyone, he watched as Mrs Weasley led Ron into his room and he smiled sadly, although he now had proof his parents were always with him right now they seemed further away than ever before, it was painful to know they were always there, looking over him and comforting him but that he couldn't speak to them and that he couldn't hug them. He found himself for the first time in a long time feeling jealous of Ron and Hermione because now he had a small taste for what he was missing, pure unconditional love.

He was distracted by the shower bursting into life and he smiled lightly remembering Sirius was still here but strangely he felt completely lost without Professor Snape and the others.

"I've put fresh PJS in there but I'll give you some time to yourself" Sirius said exiting the bathroom "if you need anything at all I'm the room four doors down on the same side" he said taking Harry and looking at him once more from arm's length. Harry nodded lightly too tired and too sore to speak.

After showering Harry sat on the soft bed in the fresh PJS and he allowed his mind to be absorbed by all that had happened, yet again he had survived Voldemort's attempt to kill him and yet again he had come out the other side feeling emptier than before.

Harry looked at himself closely in the mirror and he frowned realising how much he had changed, he seemed older and his eyes told more stories, more sad stories. He sighed to himself before downing the potions and crawling under the covers, after a moment he found himself frowning at how soft the bed was, he laughed to himself at how strangely uncomfortable it felt compared to the hard ground his body had once again grown used to. He closed his eyes and listened to the uncomfortable silence; he never would have thought it but he missed Ron's snoring and Draco's sleep talking, but most of all missed the sound of nature.

. . .

Snape entered his quarters and smiled to himself, it was exactly how he left it. He quickly made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the noise of fresh water hitting the tiles was almost exciting, he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and was thoroughly embarrassed at how terrible he looked.

After a long, hot shower he put on some fresh PJS and made his way back to his kitchen. He turned on the kettle and made his way into his small office, his mind was rushing and he needed a good book to focus his mind before he got some sleep. Quickly he picked out a book on muggle medicine and made his way back to the kitchen right as the kettle clicked.

After brewing a fresh pot of tea he made his way to his large armchair and collapsed into it, it felt softer than before and he quickly realised how much his body was aching. He opened the book to the first page and began reading, after a split second he scowled to himself realising he hadn't taken in a single word of what he had read. After a few more attempts he still couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Harry, he sighed closing his book and quickly changed back into his robes before heading out to find Potter.

. . .

Snape heard a bang from outside of Harry's private room and he instantly raised his wand and slowly entered the room. He frowned finding the small boy thrashing on the bed frantically "Harry?" he asked moving closer to the boy.

Harry continued to thrash on the bed, his mind entangled in a dream about Vernon Dursley and Voldemort taking him away from his parents, he cried out in fear but he couldn't seem to pull himself out of the nightmare.

"Harry, it's okay" Snape said sitting on the edge of the bed, gently he put his hand on the boys shoulder but it only made Harry scream louder. "Come on, Potter" Snape said pulling the boy into his chest, Harry instantly flinched and screamed again "listen to me, Harry, you know my voice now focus on me" Snape said softly "I'm real, focus on what is real and open your eyes" he murmured softly moving a loose lock of hair from the boys eyes.

"No" Harry cried.

"I'm here, you're okay" Snape said rocking the boy softly and slowly Harry began to calm down. Snape continued to hold the boy tightly willing him to open his eyes.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked appearing in the doorway "what's happened?" he asked worriedly when he noticed Harry, although he was slightly calmer he was still completely lost in the dream and whimpering lightly.

"Night terror" Snape replied before turning his attention back to Harry "come on, Harry, it's time to wake up now" he said softly rubbing the boys shoulder. Eventually Harry began to open his eyes when he realised he was being held by someone, he frowned and looked up to see who it was and his eyes widened at the sight of the potions master.

"'Fesser Snape?" Harry mumbled.

"You're okay, it's just me" Snape said softly and Harry sighed before dropping his head back into the older wizard's chest, suddenly he didn't care how weak or childish he looked, he was just glad to have somebody of his own to be with.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked but Harry just flinched at the sound of another voice and didn't reply, everything was still too fresh in his mind and he couldn't process his thoughts into words.

"He's okay" Snape finally answered when he realised Harry wasn't going to reply "can you get me a hot chocolate and some dreamless sleep?" Severus asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and began to make his way towards the potions store room "will a calming draught also be required, Severus?" he asked and he was surprised when Snape shook his head.

"No, I'll calm him" he said before turning his attention back to Harry who was still curled up into his professor. "Can you explain what happened in the dream?" he asked softly.

"They took away my parents" Harry mumbled.

"Who did?" Snape asked, although he already had a rough idea.

"My uncle and vol…you-know-who" Harry replied.

"They'll never take them away from you" Snape sighed, he looked down at the broken, sobbing boy curled into his chest and he knew their time away had done more damage than he initially anticipated, but perhaps it was damage that was already there and he had been too cold to notice it.

"I'm all alone, Sir" Harry sniffled realising how pathetic he sounded but right now he didn't care anymore, he had been bottling up the true grief he felt since he was old enough to understand how unwanted he truly was "my parents are dead and nobody wants me"

Snape frowned at Harry who was now sobbing lightly "What about Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

"It doesn't count" Harry insisted "they're my friends and as amazing as they are they're not a person I can call mines" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked completely confused.

"When you're sad, scared or have fallen out with your friends and you need somebody older, somebody that just understands more and can fix it I don't have anyone" he explained "I know it sounds stupid but I've just always wanted somebody that cares"

"You have Mrs Weasley?"

"But she's not mines!" Harry snapped.

"Watch your tone" Snape scolded but there was no malice in his voice, he felt Harry nod into his chest and he sighed lightly. "Harry, your mother and I were friends" Snape began.

"I know, you told me" Harry mumbled and Snape sighed letting his defensive attitude slip since he was hurting.

"She was very important to me and as are you" Snape began again "I might not be your parent or even a relative but I am here if you need me"

"For anything or just school?" Harry asked looking up at the potions master who was still watching him curiously.

"For anything" he answered "and I mean that"

"Thanks, Sir" Harry said.

Dumbledore appeared in the door once more with a mug in one hand and a vial in the other "how are you feeling, Harry?" he asked as he put the items down on the bedside table, Harry stiffened at the sound of another voice again and Snape instinctively put at arm around him. Dumbledore sighed sadly realising there wasn't much he could do and that surprisingly Severus seemed to have it under control.

Snape carefully passed the hot chocolate to Harry who took it hesitantly. "I don't want to fall asleep" he said looking up at the professor.

"You won't, the dreamless sleep is here" he said showing him the vial on the bedside table, Harry nodded before taking a small sip of the hot chocolate, he smiled lightly at the sweet taste and settled down further. Snape continued to stroke the boys shoulder as they sat in silence and Harry sipped his drink, he felt the boy's body relax as he settled down further.

"You're mother loved hot chocolate" Snape said instantly getting Harry's attention "she used to love adding excessive amounts of marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate buttons to the top of it" he said wincing slightly at the memory, he never was one for overly sweet things and his mind quickly turned to the time Lily had managed to convince him to try it.

"That sounds like the best thing ever" Harry said smiling lightly.

"I'll make you one of her hot chocolates one day" Snape said hoping to give Harry something to look forward to, even if it was as simple as a sugary monstrosity.

"What else did she like?" Harry asked curiously.

"She loved nature, she was happiest when it was sunny and she could sit outside reading or just listening to the wind" he said smiling at the memories "she also loved people and had this ability to get on with anybody that was open minded enough to give her a chance, she even befriended a few Slytherins"

"Wow" Harry smiled. Harry slowly shuffled his way next to the potions master and lay down on the bed, curling up on his side to face Severus, who was still watching him.

"Are you tired?" Snape asked and Harry nodded lightly "maybe it's time to go back to sleep?" he suggested but Harry instantly shook his head.

"I don't want to be alone" he said looking at the professor warily.

"I won't go anywhere" Snape reassured him and Harry nodded, he quickly passed Harry the dreamless sleep before he could change his mind and Harry hesitantly drank the potion and dropped his head back down onto the pillow.

"Just let sleep take you, I'll be here when you wake" he said and Harry nodded before closing his eyes.

. . .

The next day after watching the clock creep slowly into the early hours of the morning Severus got to his feet quietly realising his conversation with Dumbledore couldn't wait any longer, as of right now Harry was still under the guardianship of an abusive man and Draco probably no longer had a home to go back to and until he had solutions he wasn't going to be able to sleep.

"I need to talk to you, Headmaster" Severus said entering the headmasters office.

"Sit down, my boy" Dumbledore said softly, it was obvious the younger professor hadn't slept and was exhausted "what can I help you with?"

"Whilst stuck in Germany, I learnt a lot about the four students" he began entirely unsure of how to word what he wanted to say "I learnt that they are all stronger than they let on in more way than one, but I also learned that currently at least one of them doesn't have a suitable home"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward cautiously, he could almost feel the torment Severus was feeling.

"When we arrived Harry collapsed fromf exhaustion and eventually he allowed me to see his back and I discovered an infection" he said and Dumbledore nodded willing him to continue "he is covered in scars and belt marks from various beatings he's received curtesy of Vernon Dursley"

"He's been hitting Harry?" Dumbledore gasped.

"More than just hitting, he's been battering him and locking him up" Severus choked barely able to get the words out "you have probably noticed he's lost weight?" Severus asked and Dumbledore nodded although he hadn't thought much of it.

"I have no words, Severus" Dumbledore said shaking his head, the guilt ripped through his entire body knowing it was him that accidentally sentenced Harry to a lifetime of abuse.

"He can't go back there, Albus" Severus insisted "anywhere but there"

"I don't know where I can put him, it's risky enough just having Sirius here" he sighed "there's no way Harry being in his care will go unnoticed"

Severus nodded in agreement, he also doubted Sirius' ability to raise a child due to him living with a werewolf and still adjusting to life outside of Azkaban.

"I could speak to Molly" Albus said frowning deep in thought.

"I feel like right now Harry needs a quiet and calm atmosphere he doesn't have to fight to keep up with" Severus admitted.

"What do you suggest then, Severus?" Albus asked raising a brow.

"I was thinking that both Harry and Draco should stay with me for the two weeks. I've developed a trusting relationship with Harry and I already know Draco's situation, then we have till next summer to work out a permanent arrangement" he said simply and Dumbledore gasped lightly, he never would have imagined Severus showing this much of an interest in Harry's life.

"I think that's a fantastic idea" Dumbledore said smiling ear to ear.

"I'll speak with Black and both boys before Madame Pomphrey gives us the all clear to go home tomorrow" he said simply and Dumbledore nodded, the young wizard had it all worked out.

. . .

"Are you ready to go home?" Ron asked as the four students waited at the main entrance of the castle. All of them looked a lot fresher and Ron's hair was recognisable again.

"I don't know" Hermione said honestly "I know how serious and dangerous the situation was but it was very fulfilling building fires and fending for ourselves" she smiled fondly looking back on how much they truly had learned.

"I'm going to miss you all" Draco sighed.

"You're coming over for dinner tomorrow" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to miss sleeping in a cave" Harry said simply.

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked raising a brow.

"Probably" Harry shrugged and they all laughed lightly.

"How do you feel about staying at Snape's?" Ron asked.

"Excited" Harry said simply, the professor had so much to teach him about his mum and he had already promised Sirius would be able to visit daily with Remus if Harry wanted them to.

"We'll have fun" Draco said smiling lightly, as devastated as it was that he couldn't safely return to Malfoy Manor until everything was assessed fully he was quite content to remain with his new friends and his professor.

"I'm ready to go get back to class" Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron sighed.

"Are you all ready to go?" Mrs Weasley asked arriving at the entrance with Professor Snape and the Grangers.

"Definitely" Ron said simply.

"We best be going" Snape said addressing his new guests and both the teens nodded as they began to make their way back towards the floo.

"Hey, Sir!" Ron shouted getting the professors attention instantly "let's go camping soon" he said grinning widely and they all laughed lightly.

"Ten points"

"Sir!"

"Awarded for a fantastic idea" he said smirking lightly, their journey in the forest might be over but he had a feeling things were only just beginning.

 **And this fic is over! That's a strange feeling, isn't it? This ending is something I've lost sleep over, I ended up writing multiple different endings where Harry went to the Weasleys or with Sirius and then I have endings that Sirius didn't even make an appearance or Draco returns to the manor but in the end I decided this one fitted best. I also debated on writing about their next few weeks at home but that's not what this fic was intended for.**

 **Thank you to anybody that has taken the time to read this fic, I'm going to really miss writing it : ( but there will be new chapters coming soon for other fics! A massive thanks to mandancie for always supporting my writing and leaving kind reviews!**

 **Twitter updates: slythermallow**


End file.
